Game of the Hidden Shinobi
by Neural Impulse
Summary: "A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Reincarnated OC. Gamer OC.
1. Introduction

_**Summary:** "A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Gamer OC._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I find it easy to discover that I am, indeed, not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not have any type of ownership over Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Nor am I the owner of the Gamer Manwa, from which this fic was originally inspired._

 ** _Chapter Notes:_** _Mentions of death, anesthesia awareness, and just an intro to the main character. More will be covered in the next chapter._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _So this is something that I have been keeping in my head for a while. I have been inspired by various fics and the general plot of having a gamer ability as a main power for a character. Fics I was inspired by will be listed at the bottom of the chapter if you desire to read more fics similar to this one._

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

 _ **A Game Over? A New Game!**_

* * *

I never really imagined myself dying.

Alright, that's a lie. I imagined it constantly. With every waking breath I felt myself be pulled deeper and deeper into the jaws of death. I was on edge for a majority of my life. It was something that wasn't really avoidable.

… You know what, I'm slowly realizing that I don't ever really tell the truth. Though, I did spend all of my life doing that. Being insecure really does cut you down into pieces smaller than even the tiniest molecule in a table. I should know. I've been cut up on a table when they were taking away my kidney. Sitting through the pain of it all while the doctors thought I was under. But it was only my body that was unconscious, or rather, shut down. Thing is, even if your body is shut down, if your mind is even semi aware of what is going on, then you will feel everything.

Every single slice they make. Every single push of a scalpel to the skin and the force behind it to make sure it digs into you to cause a cut large enough for a hand to move around inside of your body. The effort it takes to force yourself to let out your pain filled screams so that they understand that you are awake. That you feel everything that they are doing to you. To let them know that you feel them taking the organs and maneuvering them around your body to get to the one that they desire. To feel that organ get slowly detached from your body. To immediately feel the sense of emptiness and feel lost in the sensations so much that you want your brain to shut down.

You want it to happen but you know that it never will. Because to you, there is only pain. There is so much pain that you want to end it all. You want to be the one that takes away the pain. Not the doctors that are only trying to save your father. Because damn it all, you don't want to feel like you are dying a slow, painful, and enraging death. You want to take the scalpels out of their hands and hold it to your own throat. You want to slash the tender flesh and watch as your blood, the blood that have soaked their gloves, flies at them. To watch as they look on in horror of what THEY did to you.

You want to show them. No matter how much pain, how much TORTURE they put you through, that YOU still hold the power over them, not the other way around. Because although they can put you through torture, OH SO MUCH FUCKING TORTURE, so much that I just wish they KILLED ME already, you will always come out on top. You will scar them worse than they are mutilating your body. No, it won't be the physical scars that they are giving you. But you will instead scar them for life mentally. The knowledge that they caused your death. That they are the ones who will suffer the rest of their miserable life knowing that they drove you to it. That they will be bathed in your blood like they did with their gloved hands. That they-

What was I talking about? Oh yeah. I never really thought that I was going to die like I did.

I thought I would die in my sleep. Considering I had sleep apnea and I often stopped breathing as I slept, it was very plausible to go out the way that my aunt had. Or go from organ failure. It had always been a possibility with the way that my dad became a vegetable after surgery on his kidney and afterwards died fully. Or the possibility of overdose. My mom had gone from that and with the combination of her family's addictive personality and my father's side having one as well, it would have been a matter of time.

Hell, I would have even thought of me having a mental breakdown before the way that I died. I was prone to those in waves. Since I had been the type to always just go into fits of depression at the drop of a hat. Or to have suicidal tendencies. Or even to fall into my thoughts and forget to eat for a day or three at a time. I wasn't really good at the whole living thing.

But of course, the thing that caused my death was not any of that. No, it was death from dogs. The thing that I actually loved is what killed me. I always had a better connection with animals than I had with people. I think what really contributed to it was the lack of awkwardness that I would feel with animals instead of humans. With animals, I didn't have to worry about how they were judging me. How I could spew lie after lie and they would just believe me. How I didn't understand why people wanted to be around me, knowing my quiet nature and…

Well, I was killed one afternoon when I was attempting to stop some dumb kids from throwing things at the dog. I guess the dog was already agitated due to the thrown debris and once I touched it, the dog pounced on me. It's all really a blur but I do remember feeling an intense pain in my neck before everything seemed to shut off.

When I finally came to, I was in a black room. When I looked around all I saw, or technically, couldn't see was anything at all. Everything was blank, without color, depth, or even texture. However, when I faced forward -or what I believe is forward- once more, I saw words in front of me that made my stomach drop.

 ** _Game Over_**

I don't know how long I just sat there, staring at the words, but I know that when my bottom impacted with the ground -that was oddly solid- did I finally realize that I had to have been dreaming.

I mean, why else would I get a FUCKING GAME OVER SCREEN WHEN I DIED!

I stopped breathing for a couple seconds to calm down my small spell of hyperventilation. I sat there, my body racking with each and every struggle for air. It took a few minutes for me to calm down and stop hyperventilating but, ultimately, I stopped. Now calm, I stood back up on my feet and looked at the words that had caused me to almost have a panic attack. I don't really know what that would have done, if I was actually dead or not, but I didn't really want to find out. Instead, I just hoped that the words would disappear. They did and in their place, popped up a list.

 _For completing the **Game of the Modern Life: Earth,** you have received 24,500 credits._

 _Making it through the death of Aunt (Mother) - Childhood years - +2,000 credits_

 _Making it through the death of Father - Teen Years - +1,500 credits_

 _Making it through the death of Mother - Teen Years - +1,000 credits_

 _Making it through the death of both parents within a year - Teen Years - +2,000 credits_

 _Surviving Anesthesia Awareness - Teen Years - +500 credits_

 _Surviving Kidney Failure - Teen Years - +1,000 credits_

 _Finishing Doctorate - Adult Years - +750 credits_

 _Becoming a Doctor - Adult Years - +750 credits_

 _Living with three mental disorders - Lifetime - +2,500 credits_

 _Help 50% of those in your presence - Lifetime - +1,250 credits_

 _Saved thirty lives - Lifetime - +6,500 credits_

 _Married - Adult Years - +250 credits_

 _Had two children - Adult Years - +1,250 credits_

 _Lived until adulthood - Adult Years - +10,000_

 _Divorce - Adult Years - -250 credits_

 _Suicidal tendencies - Lifetime - -500 credits_

 _Toxic romantic relationships - Lifetime - -500 credits_

 _Toxic relationship with mother - Teen Years - -500 credits_

 _Organ failure - Adult Years - -500 credits_

 _Died at forty-five - Adult Years - -2,000 credits_

 _Died from dog attack - Adult Years - -2,000 credits_

I… huh. I did remember a majority of those things. Though I didn't think I saved thirty lives. That one was surprising. I did know that I had some mental disorders, none of which I hope passed on to my kids, though since I did get them from my mom, it may have. I just knew that I was going to miss those two little demons. Luke and Sky, my twin boys who I knew would be devastated that I'm gone. I never wanted them to experience the same thing that happened to me when I was their age, 17. But I did know that, even if my ex-wife and I had a falling out and could not find out why exactly we loved each other, she would make sure they were taken care of and she loved them just as much as me.

But looking at everything, seeing all the highs and lows in my life splayed out as achievements, showed me how horrible things could get for me. I did struggle with suicide a lot in my life, mainly due to my self-confidence and the thought that I didn't really have an impact in my life or the people in it. It was the thought that I was just going to let everyone I ever knew down. That they would regret knowing me. I see now how biased as well as black and white that was. Those tendencies did go down a lot when I became a doctor and started to see the help that I had wanted to provide was actually physically there. Hell, even the list saying that I helped 50% of the people in my presence had to mean that I helped half the people that I was around in my lifetime. It showed me that my life wasn't meaningless. Having Luke and Sky had diminished those thoughts by an exponential amount but the thoughts would still pop up from time to time.

The list dispersed after a few seconds and I was surprised when a new text popped up.

 _Please choose a new life to live in one of the new games. (please note, since this is your first death, we will allow you to see the intricacies of the game from now on.)_

 _ **Game of the High Seas: One Piece**_

 _ **Game of the Hidden Shinobi Naruto**_

 _ **Game of the Dragon Wishes: Dragon Ball**_

 _ **Game of the Feudal Era: Inuyasha**_

 _ **Game of the Philosopher's Stone: Fullmetal Alchemist**_

 _ **Game of the Elemental Disasters: Avatar**_

 _ **Game of the Grimm Eclipse: RWBY**_

 _ **Game of the Modern Life: Earth** \- (Please note, this will simply place you into the world, erasing your memory of the previous life, and choosing your species based on your credits, in what humans have now realized is reincarnation)_

I blinked.

This… this actually happens when you die. You get to choose where you want to go after you die. You know, with all the religion in my world, I would have thought that you would just cease existing. There were too many different opinions on life after death for me to actually believe in one specific one so I just went with the cease of existence.

Anyway, I realized that the Games that were in front of me were from the anime and manga that Sky had always got me and Luke to watch with him. Sky had always been the one to love cartoons and anime while Luke always preferred reality television or sitcoms. Though when one of them wanted to watch something, the other would be right there with him to watch with him, usually dragging me along with them. It was especially helpful in maintaining a good relationship with the two, as I would often be away from them for a majority of the day and we would talk about anything and everything within those times.

Though, I would like to simply go back to Earth, I don't want to forget my kids. I don't want to forget everything that happened to me. I would rather be in a world I didn't know as well as Earth than to forget everything that has to do with it and my previous life.

So with that, Earth was out of it. Taking a look at the other choices, I could only see three that I had a relatively good idea about the world.

One Piece was by far Sky's favorite one and he would always run to me and explain new things that were being discovered throughout the manga and anime. It was about a pirate crew sailing to find the ultimate treasure and powers gained through fruits.

Naruto was Luke's favorite one. It was about a kid with a being in his stomach and his road to becoming the best in the village he lived in, to get acknowledged. I can see the appeal in that. I would definitely became a doctor again to see that I can help people. I wasn't as invested in it when I was younger but I've grown to love it.

Then there was RWBY. This one being a web series that was about a girl and her team as they become protectors against the dark creatures that roam the land. It was an interesting concept and the weapons were especially attention catching.

But you know what, I always wanted to be a ninja when I was younger. I don't know why but the thought of being able to pop up anywhere without making a sound was something that definitely appealed to me. So with that, I chose _**Game of the Hidden Shinobi: Naruto.**_

I instantly felt the area around me compress and the list disappeared. It felt hard to breath as I went on and on trying to escape the compressed force and finally breath again. After what felt like forever, I was able to escape, though over my whole body, I felt a deep chill and I let out a yelp at the sensation, barely hearing myself since it felt like my ears was filled with water. I managed to open my eyes-when had I closed them- and what greeted me was a screen with the words _Character Customization_ at the very top.

Welp. I guess this is the memory that I am going to be repressing.

* * *

 _ **Inspired Fanfics**_

 _ **The Gamer of Sunagakure**_ _ **\- Zturm**_

 _After his death by a sandwich, a SI/OC finds himself reincarnated in Sunagakure with gaming mechanics._

 _ **Shinobi: A Naruto RPG**_ _ **\- Fulcon**_

 _A min-maxing Self-Insert screws himself over during character creation._

 ** _Strange Gameplay for a Ninja \- Champygnakx_**

 _What if a random academy student got The Gamer ability? "That's it. I played too much RPG videogames and I became crazy. How else can I explain this blue rectangle in front of my head ?" OC Pov_


	2. Childhood Arc - I

_**Summary:**_ _"A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Gamer OC._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I find it easy to discover that I am, indeed, not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not have any type of ownership over Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Nor am I the owner of the Gamer Manwa, from which this fic was originally inspired._

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_ _Mentions of death and suicide, Big dump of information and more along the lines of explanation for the abilities. More content/interactions next chapter._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _For this chapter, I had a lot of time to try to figure out what exactly to do with the credits and I have it figured out for the most part. At the end, if you notice any slight/seemingly unrefined cashing of the credits, I have a plan for that. It probably won't be seen for a while though. Also, I'm going to try to make this a weekly update thing. I may not always do so, I'm in Uni right now and am returning in the end of August, but I will try. Though I also want to at least be 4 or so chapters in before I post a new chapter so this next update may take a little while._

 _Reviews answered at bottom of chapter. I will answer any Guest review I see, no matter the chapter, on the new chapter I post. However, y'all can let me know if the users want a PM for previous chapter reviews. All reviews will be answered or acknowledged at the end of each chapter. All reviews are accepted, even if they seem like flames._

 _Thank everyone for their favs/alerts/reviews/etc._

 _ **Favorites:** Akuma Hebi Ko, Ase Rine, DarkDust27, God Emperor Terra Bornstellar, Lupri, Molzinho2, Selfish Self-insert, SkySaKe, Sleeping With The Wolves, annehaglider11, chinas, david805thompson, kumbrakarna_

 ** _Alerts:_** _Abbirinth, Akaimi, Ase Rine, Crosslyn, Dark flame god, Gammasol, Gleming, MisterShiryo, Molzinho2, Nactick, Random Badass, Selfish Self-insert, Shifting Aura, SkySaKe, Tritan, Zodiak147, Allykat5, campiongirl16, chinas, david805thompson, kumbrakarna, kyubbi, oneoddtodd, salinagriego, warcraft505, xion930, zdono_

 ** _Author Favorites:_** _david805thompson, God Emperor Terra Bornstellar, Molzinho2, SkySaKe_

 _ **Author Alerts:** david805thompson, Molzinho2, SkySaKe_

 ** _Story_** ** _Index:_**

 ** _[Bold, Italic, Centered] -_** _Game Screen Heading/Status/Perks_

 _ **[Bold, Italic]** \- Status/Important Game Information_

 _[Italic Following Bold] - Game Screen/Game Information_

 _[Italic] - Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Childhood Arc - I**_

 _ **A New Power? A New Life!**_

* * *

As I look around me, I take in the colorless scene filled with people inside what looks to be a hospital. Well, considering what I believe just happened to me, I would think that this is very obviously where we were. Since I was, you know, just born and all.

 _God that is definitely going to be something that I try my hardest to suppress._

I took in the three people in hospital garbs, not the ones I'm used to, but the resemblance is too close to say otherwise. They were motionless so I assumed until I finished the character customization, time would be frozen. The scrubs to minimize the risk of contamination, the overcoat to signify the status of the doctor as opposed to the nurses. The obvious preventive measures taken to make sure that I am taken care of in the most sterile of environments possible.

I attempt -and quickly fail- to turn my head but settled on simply looking to the side and see a man standing with one arm out of my sight and one hand gently placed on my chest. The awed expression on his face and the huge smile make me believe that he is my new father. I mean, I don't think there is really anyone who is going to replace my father from my first life, never will, but I know what it feels like to lose a father. I really don't want to lose my father again and honestly, my relationship with my dad at the end of his life wasn't as strong as it was when I had been younger. I had been in the age where everything annoyed me. I had admitted I was bisexual and my family just went relatively fine with it. Had a huge falling out with one of my older sisters, who I never really talked to again after that.

Well, not immediately after that. More like in the two years following our dad's death. But when she had told me to kill myself, I had nearly done it. It was at the time where I didn't know my place in the world and I was really, really trying to figure out if my life was just predestined for me and I was only causing so much more pain for it all. Hell, there was even a point where I blamed my dad's death on me. I knew, logically, that there was no possible way it was my fault that he had kidney failure. That he became a vegetable. But emotionally, there was no way of getting that through my head. It was in the four years following his death, until I turned twenty, that I knew how to actually deal with all the pain I had been inflicting upon myself and right the things that I had never really known was wrong with the relationships I was forging.

Anyways, my dad's reaction wasn't really that awful. He just thought that I didn't have enough experience with anything of that nature to really know what I was. That I would outgrow it. And if I'm honest, which I will really try to be in this life, that had hurt me. He was always the one that I knew would have my back. That would always look after me and to see that something that I had struggled with was just something that I was going to overcome was what it was to him, at the time I couldn't cycle through all the problems that I was having. Granted, knowing what I do now, I understand him. He just wanted me to grow a little more before I came to that conclusion.

At that time though, I didn't really have all that well of a relationship with him after that. I had started to retreat into myself even more so than I was. It was only after my brother knocked some sense into me did I actually start to be my old self again.

What I'm trying to say is that, even though my dad and I, from **Earth** had some problems at the end of our time together, I don't want to have that with this father. I will always remember all the things my dad taught me. Everything from when I was born to when he was taken off life support will be something that I live with. I don't ever want to forget that. But I also don't want that to prevent me from making relationships with others. I did that after he died in the last life. I'm not going to do this in this life. After all, I always tried to teach Sky and Luke that no matter what happens in their life, they should never close themselves off to others. I would like to think that I would take my own advice.

Anyways, back to my new father. His hair was spiky in a sort of weird way. The top of his hair was spikes of hair going all sorts of ways with a bunch of hair going down the sides that were spiky at the end. His face was kind of feminine, very soft and slightly angular. His eyes, in this colorless feature that I am seeing everything through, seems light enough for me to not really know what color they are other than very striking once I can see in color. His lips a little thin but pulled into a soft grin.

 _I wonder, is this how I looked when Sky and Luke were born? If I had to guess, then yeah. I guess I did._

Seeing enough, I followed his other hand to see it resting on the shoulder of the person holding me to their chest. The woman, obviously my mother, looked worn out but still incredibly happy. Her eyes were also that same lighter grey in the colorless way that made me think that I will have lightly colored eyes. Her hair flowed down her head, over her shoulders and coming to an end right above my head. They were very thick tresses and I had to wonder if I would inherit the oddly spiky hair or the thick, straight hair.

So this was my mother. I didn't know my mom to well in my last life. She was in jail from when I was two until I was eight, so I didn't really know her. In fact, my grandma and I had done the math one day and realized that from the time I was born to the time she died, I had only known her/been with her for seven years. From birth to two, eight to ten, and thirteen to sixteen. After my dad passed away, she and my grandma got into arguments a lot, which eventually lead to my grandma, my brother and I to move away from her.

Not even a full year later, she would die from an overdose. It was a month after the anniversary of my dad's death and we all, my sisters and brother, thought it was a suicide. Considering it was her that I got a majority of my mental disorders from, plus the fact that she also struggled with suicide, it wasn't really that hard to figure out. It was only when I didn't really feel anything from her death that I knew that I wasn't really attached to her. I had seen my aunt, my dad's younger sister, as my mother figure. She died when I was eight and I hadn't even known that my biological mom was my mom until I was twelve. It just didn't click with me. But I had long since gotten over all those deaths. They are all in the past, even if it was all just a game, apparently, it was still a life I lived from beginning to end. And for that, I will always keep that with me.

I really need to stop rambling.

I turned back forward to the customization screen. It looked to be a simple notification.

 **Character Customization**

 _Thank you for choosing_ _ **Game of the Hidden Shinobi**_ _as your next life. You are currently in possession of_ _ **24,500 Credits**_ _with which you can customize your current avatar._

 _In your first game, you do not receive the ability to customize your character, instead, you are given a preset based on the characters who give birth to you._

 _Please note, since this is the first time that you have been placed into another game, you will not encounter others who have known the game. This is an area with only those who have lived this as their first lives. However, after this game, you will proceed to meet others who are either aware of this game or who have also been notified of their life as a game. This is simply so you may get used to the revealing of the game being a part of your life._

 _[Continue]_

I took all of the notification in my mind, reading the note over a few times to fully grasp everything. So, in my first life, I was based on a preset of the features of my mom and dad. Okay, so that's the genetics of it and how it came to be explained in Earth. And since my first life, I wasn't aware of the game at all, I didn't know if there were people around me who did. It would explain the minute _superhuman_ abilities people could get. But now that I am aware of the game and since this is the first time that I have been able to become aware of the game, I am in one game where I am the only one aware of the game? Well, it makes sense that they would want me to learn the game before they throw me somewhere else where there are people who know about the game. Especially in one as potentially dangerous as the world that I just chose.

Internally nodding to myself, I mentally select continue and the screen disappears, instead summoning a new one.

 **Character Customization**

 _To begin, following this screen will give a detailed look into your status at its current state as well as information on what that means._

 _[Continue]_

Once again, I select continue, happy that I will have a context for my status for my customization.

 **Status**

 _ **Name:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Level:**_ _0_

 _Level is the numerical value of the amount of experience someone has. This does not explicitly mean that one person is stronger than those who are lower level than others. Instead, this is simply a valuation on the potential strength that one person has due to their experience._

 _ **Experience:**_ _0/50_

 _Experience is the numerical evaluation that it takes for someone to reach the next level. This is usually equivalent to the life experiences to those who are unknowingly in the game. They can be gained from completing milestones (learning to walk, learning to talk, etc.) to completing quests (events the game creates for you to do)._

 _ **Title:**_ _Reborn (Medic)_

 _Title is an inherent label for the character wearing it. It is possible for the title to change as the character goes through life and can give the character buffs or debuffs with the equiped title._

 _ **Reborn (Medic)**_ _\- A title that allocates the user's previous knowledge into the user's current life. This specific title is a sub-title of the Reborn title from which the user is inherently good at iryo ninjutsu._

 _\- Passively increases [Iryo Ninjutsu] experience gain by 25%_

 _\- Passively increases [Chakra Control] experience gain by 25%_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases INT by 4 per level_

 _ **Class:**_ _N/A_

 _Class is the group that the character resides in. This will allow you to know where the character is in terms of strength, knowledge, or experience._

 _ **Specialization:**_ _N/A_

 _Specialization is the area in which the character shines in. This allows you to know what the character can help you in or can do against you._

 _ **HP:**_ _350 (500)_

 _Health Points (HP) is the amount of health that a character has. When a character reaches 1/8th of their total health, they will go unconscious. When a character reaches 0, the person dies_

 _ **CP:**_ _300_

 _Chakra Points (CP) is the amount of chakra that a character has. When a character reaches 1/6th of their total chakra, they will gain the status effect [Chakra Exhaustion]. When a character reaches 1/8th of their total chakra, they will gain the status effect [Severe Chakra Exhaustion]. When a character reaches 0, the person dies._

 _ **Strength (STR):**_ _1_

 _The Strength stat regards the amount of weight that one can carry, the amount of power one can put into their melee attacks, and the power in which an object is thrown. This can increase through strength exercises, perks/skills, or increasing it through stat points_

 _ **Dexterity (DEX):**_ _1_

 _The Dexterity stat regards the grace in which one can move, the accuracy in which one can achieve, and the nimbleness in one's body. This can increase through stretching/flexibility training, perks/skills, or increasing it through stat points._

 _ **Vitality (VIT):**_ _15 (30)_

 _The Vitality stat regards the life force of a character, the amount of damage that one can take, and the total health that one has. Every 1 point of VIT = 10 points of HP. This can increase through amount of years lived, endurance training, perks/skills, and increasing it through stat points._

 _ **Intelligence (INT):**_ _10_

 _The Intelligence stat regards the amount of knowledge that one is able to store, the ability to remember the stored information, and the amount of chakra that one has access to. Every 1 point of INT = 10 points of CP. This can be increased through mental exercises, meditation, perks/skills, and increasing it through stat points._

 _ **Wisdom (WIS):**_ _10_

 _The Wisdom stat regards the amount by which available knowledge can be used properly, the ability to keep calm, and the amount of chakra control one has access to. When WIS is equal to or larger than the INT stat, chakra control is perfect. This can be increased through life experiences, making reasonable choices, perks/skills and increasing it through stat points_

 _ **Luck (LUK):**_ _10_

 _The Luck stat regards the chances that something good or bad will happen, the chances of rare drops, and the chances of figuring out mysterious events. This stat can be increased through gambling or perks/skills._

 _ **Stat Points:**_ _0_

 _Stat Points are points that are gained with each level up. As someone aware of the game, you may distribute the points to stats they wish to increase. As someone unaware of the game, the stats are distributed automatically through the personality of the user. The game will grant you an additional 5 Stat Points until level 50 is reached. At level 51 and up, you will only receive an additional 3 points from the game_

 _ **Status:**_ _Newborn_

 _The status of a character constitutes temporary to permanent buffs or debuffs that a character has._

 _ **Newborn**_

 _Due to just being born, the user is a newborn and as such is not in very good control of themself._

 _\- DEX gain is reduced by 75% for the next 6 months_

 _\- STR gain is reduced by 50% for the next 6 months_

 _\- VIT is reduced by 50% for 6 months_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _Perks are modifiers for the user and is often times buffs instead of debuffs. Though these perks are often times chosen by the user, they can also be inherited/forced upon someone through specified means._

After reading through my status, I feel like I've gotten a better understanding of what is going on with me. Knowing what is actually going on in my body helps me out a lot and allows me to plan for the future. Mentally willing the screen away, I go to the next screen that popped up in its place.

 _In_ _ **Game of the Hidden Shinobi**_ _, one can be born into a majority of places, and clans within those areas. As this is your first runthrough of_ _ **Hidden shinobi**_ _, you will be allowed to choose have free reign of the place you would like to live in. Please choose one of the following:_

 _Konohagakure - Village Hidden in the Leaves - 15,000 Credits_

 _Sunagakure - Village Hidden in the Sand - 15,000 Credits_

 _Iwagakure - Village Hidden in the Stone - 15,00 Credits_

 _Kumogakure - Village Hidden in the Clouds - 15,000 Credits_

 _Kirigakure - Village Hidden in the Mist - 15,000 Credits_

 _Takigakure - Village Hidden in the Waterfall - 15,000 Credits_

 _Kusagakure - Village Hidden in the Grass - 10,000 Credits_

 _Uzushiogakure - Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides - 10,000 Credits_

 _Amegakure - Village Hidden in the Rain - 10,000 Credits_

 _Yugakure - Village Hidden in the Hot Water - 1,000 Credits_

I looked over the choices. I didn't really remember a lot about this world. I did know there were five main villages though, that must be the first top five. That explains why those five cost more credits to live there, with Konohagakure being where the story of the world takes place. Though, that doesn't explain Takigakure being the same amount. Maybe they have more in common? Or it's most likely that I'm just wrong. Anyway, since I didn't know so much about the other places and I could only reliably go off the fact that the story takes place in Konohagakure, I chose that.

 _ **\- 15,000 credits**_

 _ **19,500 credits remaining**_

The screen disappeared and a new one took it's place.

 _Since you have selected_ _ **Konohagakure**_ _, please select a clan that you would like to be placed in._

 _Hyuuga - Gives Perk [Byakugan] - 10,000 Credits_

 _Uchiha - Gives Perk [Sharingan I] - 10,000 Credits_

 _Senju - Gives Perk [Intuitive Mind] - 8,000 Credits_

 _Akimichi - Gives Perk [Butterfly] - 7,000 Credits_

 _Aburame - Gives Perk [Hive Mind] - 7,000 Credits_

 _Yamanaka - Gives Perk [Intrapersonal] - 7,000 Credits_

 _Nara - Gives Perk [Lazy Genius] - 7,000 Credits_

 _Inuzuka - Gives Perk [Pack Mentality] - 6,000 Credits_

 _Sarutobi - Gives Perk [Fire Child] - 6,000 Credits_

 _Hatake - Gives Perk [Perfect Soldier] - 6,000 Credits_

 _Civilian - Gives Perk [Blank Slate] - 4,000 credits_

I looked at the list and was a little shocked by the perks given. I guess a perk in the game sense is something positive that comes with the name due to the genetics, or preset nature of how the game decides it will give you. Taking a closer look at _[Byakugan]_ actually expanded the perk.

 _ **Byakugan**_

 _This perk allows the user to use an optical bloodline to enhance their mental facilities and their eyes to the point of seeing the chakra network of others. This perk cannot be gained through normal means if not given at birth._

 _\- Actively increases field of vision to 359°_

 _\- Passively increases [Chakra Control] experience gain by 25%_

 _\- Passively increases INT by 2 per level_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 2 per level_

Alright, so that was a clan specific thing and I guess what normal mense abides to, since it is an ocular thing, is that a transplant would work? I think I remember someone having it that wasn't from the clan. Sky had been excited to see it happen. I went on to the others.

 _ **Sharingan I**_

 _This perk allows the user to use an optical bloodline to enhance their mental facilities and their eyes to the point that they are able to predict the movements of others and copy the jutsu it sees once. Has the ability to evolve through specific circumstances. This perk will be_ _ **Sharingan I [Locked]**_ _until the user is able to unlock it. This cannot be gained through normal means if not given at birth_

 _\- Gives companion ability [Eidetic Memory]_

 _\- Passively increases [Genjutsu Proficiency] by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases INT by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases DEX by 4 per level_

 _\- Evolves into [Sharingan II] with specific circumstances_

So, I'm definitely staying away from this clan. If I remember correctly, the whole clan is killed by a teen who didn't even want to do it but felt like it was his responsibility. Which caused another kid to seek revenge and the whole story starts. So yeah, not touching that.

 _ **Intuitive Mind**_

 _This perk allows for the user to think on their feet at a higher rate than what is normal. This includes the ability to modify jutsu or their knowledge on a subject to better fit their current situation. This perk can be chosen after birth._

 _\- Passively increases INT by 5 per level_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 5 per level_

 _\- Actively increases INT by 5_

 _\- Actively increases WIS by 5_

 _\- Reduces Jutsu cost by 25%_

That one definitely looks like it would be a potential one to start off with, since WIS and INT seem to be very important in this life. Noting that, I move on to the next perk.

 _ **Butterfly**_

 _This perk requires the user to eat more than a normal human would and allow the body mass of the user to be distributed to other areas of the body. This enlarges other areas and eventually can redirect the body mass to the chakra output the user has. This perk can be gained through specific circumstances if not given at birth._

 _\- Passively increases Strength (STR) by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases effectiveness of chakra pills by 25%_

 _\- Actively increases effectiveness of chakra pills by 50%_

Not much that I can really say about this one. I never was one that put a high priority in physical strength. I'd been more into dancing and track in my other life before dedicating my life to medicine and my kids. Plus I was more interested in mental facilities so I'll probably choose the mental ones before the physical ones. Though I would like for the strength to be above average rather than just pushing them to the wayside.

 _ **Hive Mind**_

 _This perk gives the user access to the insects that is to be implanted into their body. This parasitic relationship gives the user a lifelong relationship of control over the hive inside the user's body. This perk cannot be gained after initial character customization._

 _\- Insects provide an initial/lifelong 75% [Genjutsu Resistance] to the user_

 _\- Ability to use the [Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique]_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 4 per level_

It took me about a minute to read through that. I did read that right. If I chose that perk, then I would get an insect hive implanted within me. One that would allow me to use a parasitic technique. Not even completely knowing what I do know about this works, to have a symbiotic population living within my body that will be a parasite to others, it's just something that I don't want. Not even counting my less than stellar relationship with insects.

So, that one is not even getting any consideration.

 _ **Interpersonal**_

 _This perk allows the user to have a better understanding of themselves and allows then to understand those around them with ease. This perk is able to be obtained after initial character customization._

 _\- {Information Gathering} skills gain 50% more experience than usual_

 _\- Unlocks possibility to learn [Mind Transfer Jutsu]_

 _\- Passively increases INT by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 4 per level_

Now this was something that I thought I could get, however, I was always a little more on the introspective side in my last life so I didn't knock my ability to relearn the skill on my own.

 _ **Lazy Genius**_

 _This perk gives the user the ability to be perceived as a genius to those around them. However, due to this genius, the user will be less inclined to put forth energy than those without this trait. This trait is not available after the initial character creation but a variation [Genius] is available._

 _\- Passively increases INT by 8 per level_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 8 per level_

 _\- {Knowledge} skills are gain 50% more experience than normal_

 _\- User is 50% less motivated than average_

I smiled internally, my facial muscles not particularly strong at the moment, and moved on.

 _ **Pack Mentality**_

 _The user of this perk has the mentality of a pack of dogs. They see relationships through a canine's eyes and will protect those they view as pack fiercely. This perk can be obtained through special circumstances following the initial character creation._

 _\- 50% increase to relationship with canines_

 _\- Ability to understand canine speech_

 _\- Passively increases STR by 3 per level_

 _\- Passively increases DEX by 5 per level_

This perk made me pause. I read this over and over. I always did feel connected with animals, but dogs were the ones that I felt the most connected to. However, I don't know how the trauma of my death from those dogs will affect me later in life, so unfortunately I don't think that I will take this perk.

 _ **Fire Child**_

 _This perk gives the user an intuitive understanding of fire and it's corresponding Jutsu. This perk can be obtained through special circumstances following the initial character creation._

 _\- Allows for exceptional control on the temperature of flames_

 _\- Passively increases WIS by 3 per level_

 _\- 50% increase experience gain towards {Fire Style Proficiency}_

I quickly moved on from that perk. I loved fire but I also had a fear of being too close to fire. My family always joked about me being a walking contradiction and I agreed with them, though not only in the case of fire.

 _ **Perfect Soldier**_

 _The user of this perk gains an instinctual understanding and implementation of all combat based techniques. This perk can be gained through special circumstances._

 _\- Passively increases STR by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases DEX by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases VIT by 4 per level_

 _\- Passively increases INT by 4 per level_

 _\- 25% increase of experience gain to all {Combat} skills_

I did not want that. No matter the increases to whatever these stats were, I did not want to be a perfect Soldier. I was someone who wanted to save lives, not end them. Plus there must have been a reason that WIS didn't get an increase but the rest of them did.

 _ **Blank Slate**_

 _The user of this perk is a literal blank slate. The user does not have any particular pull to any one area. Instead, the user is able to create their own guidelines, setting themselves apart from the norm. The perk will change based on the passive increase chosen. This perk is unable to be chosen after initial character customization._

 _\- Allows choice of any one stat to be passively increased by a maximum of 3 per level_

 _\- Allows choice of any two stats to be passively increased by a maximum of 2 per level_

I mentally rose an eyebrow at the last one. That one seemed like the least enticing when reading the previous perks before that but it actually allows you to choose the areas while also allowing yourself to be fully open to any possibility.

I would obviously chose either wisdom or intelligence as the one that I would want passively raised by 3. Or I could separate them and get 2 for each per level.

Well, intelligence is the amount of knowledge that you have the capacity of understanding but with more wisdom, the more you can do with the knowledge that you have at your disposal. It's kind of like how people were either book smart or street smart. Being book smart, you would typically have a larger possibility of being more intelligent however those who were street smart were more wise. It was due to their experiences or even their understanding on concepts that they knew how to react to others and how they reacted to situations.

Maybe I should do my best to keep them equal so that I will never fully limit the amount of knowledge I can cram into my head or the amount of possibilities I can come up with solutions to. With that in mind, I choose to be a civilian with the perk, _[Blank Slate]._

 _ **\- 4,000 credits**_

 _ **\- 15,500 credits remaining**_

 _ **Please choose the stat that you would like to passively increase with the [Blank Slate]**_

 _ **STR - (+3) / (+2)**_

 _ **DEX - (+3) / (+2)**_

 _ **END - (+3) / (+2)**_

 _ **INT - (+3) / (+2)**_

 _ **WIS - (+3) / (+2)**_

 _ **Luck (LUK) - (+3) / (+2)**_

I spared the last stat, luck, a glance but choose to increase wisdom and intelligence by 2.

 _ **Due to special circumstances, [Blank Slate] has been changed to [Cognizant Slate]**_

 _ **Cognizant Slate**_

 _Due to the user of [Blank Slate] gaining passive increases in both Wisdom and Intelligence, [Cognizant Slate] has been created._

 _\- Allows for user to be cognizant at birth_

 _\- Allows for a more calm mind_

 _\- Passively raises WIS by 2 per level_

 _\- Passively raises INT by 2 per level_

I nodded to myself, fine with the stats. I would like to be extremely comfortable I'm my mental facilities, INT and WIS before starting on my physical stats. So having a guaranteed additional 6 WIS and 6 INT per level will allow me to feel comfortable in that area.

The screen disappeared and in its place, a screen on something about releases popped up.

 _In_ _ **Game of the Hidden Shinobi**_ _, something that everyone has is a nature affinity. This affinity is simply an ingrained disposition towards that nature element. The choosing of one particular nature affinity does not prevent the user from learning others, though it will be more difficult to learn compared to the nature affinity._

 _ **Please choose the affinity that you would like**_

 _Fuuton (Wind Release)(Wind Release) - 2,000 credits_

 _Doton (Earth Release) (Earth Release) - 2,000 credits2,000 credits_

 _Raiton (Lightning Release) - 2,000 credits (Lightning Release) - 2,000 credits_

 _Katon (Fire Release) - 2,000 credits (Fire Release) - 2,000 credits_

 _Suiton (Water Release) - 2,000 credits_

 _(Water Release) - 2,000 credits_

 _Inton (Yin Release) - 10,000 credits_

 _Yoton (Yang Release) - 10,000 credits_

 _In'yoton (Yin-Yang Release) - 20,000 credits_

I looked over the options and didn't really know what to do. I could look at the descriptions of these things but it also said that learning the others wouldn't be unavailable because of what I chose here. Plus, I could actually see what they basically were with the releases. I also used to be really interested in chinese philosophy and studied yin and yang while taking the language in school.

I know that Yin is more of the darker side of things and more introspective while Yang is more of a physical and brighter side of things. I always thought of myself of having a good balance of both of them but I was also a lot more introspective than I was outright outgoing to others.

With that in mind, I chose Inton.

 _ **\- 10,000 credits**_

 _ **5,500 credits remaining**_

 _ **Please choose at least one element**_

 _Fuuton - 2,000 credits_

 _Doton - 2,000 credits_

 _Raiton - 2,000 credits_

 _Katon - 2,000 credits_

 _Suiton - 2,000 credits_

Oh, I guess I had to at least have one elemental affinity as opposed to just having a nature affinity. I wondered which one would help when I inevitably become a medical… whatever. I know lightning would help me resuscitate others if they need it but it would only really be helpful in deadly situations. Fire is definitely not going to help. Same with Earth. Wind could possibly allow me to create more circulation and there is never a bad choice for that. Water could also be influential because of the body being a majority water and while someone can have an excess amount of water in their body, not having enough water is more common, or rather, was to me. Maybe I'll choose Wind and Lightning so I can create a circulation and be able to resuscitate someone if needed.

Nodding to myself, I allow that to be my choice.

 _ **\- 4,000 credits**_

 _ **1,500 credits remaining**_

 _ **Thank you for the initial Character Creation. Please enjoy your new playthrough of Game of the Hidden Shinobi.**_

As the screen disappeared, the world seemed to gain color.

I look at my new parents and see that my new father has pale blonde hair and grey eyes. My mother, on the other hand has pastel blue hair and what looks like violet eyes.

"Hello Yasuo." my mother said, her voice chiming in my ears. She sounded exhausted but happy. I gurgled towards her, getting a large, tired smile to appear on her face.

"Hey little one, your mom went through quite the time with you. Hope you don't mind seeing her tired like this." my dad said as he put his finger in my little hands. I instinctively grabbed onto the finger as I looked up at him. He leaned in closer and glanced at my mother.

"Though I say you're lucky. She's usually really grumpy when tired." He tried to whisper but a snort from the side showed me that he didn't succeed.

I think I'll like these two. Already better than my original mom and dad's relationship. I mentally opened my status to see any changes.

 **Status**

 _ **Name:**_ _Yasuo Namikaze_

 _ **Level:**_ _0_

 _ **Experience:**_ _0/50_

 _ **Title:**_ _Reborn (Medic)_

 _ **Class:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Specialization:**_ _N/A_

 _ **HP:**_ _350 (500)_

 _ **CP:**_ _300_

 _ **Strength (STR):**_ _1_

 _ **Dexterity (DEX):**_ _1_

 _ **Vitality (VIT):**_ _15 (30)_

 _ **Intelligence (INT):**_ _10_

 _ **Wisdom (WIS):**_ _10_

 _ **Luck (LUK):**_ _10_

 _ **Stat Points:**_ _0_

 _ **Status:**_ _Newborn_

 _ **Perks:**_ _Cognizant Mind_

Though, let's just hope I'll also like this world… game… whatever.

* * *

 _ **Review Answers:**_

 **Spodergril anonoymous:**

Thanks for the review! Lol, I plan to continue this and I think Daniel is a better name than Neural Impulse =). But that's just me.

 **Kumbrakarna:**

While he didn't get born into the Inuzuka clan, I do have a plan for his love of dogs and the future. Don't worry. Hope you liked this chapter and where he ended up.

 **Some Guy in an Ambulance:**

Lol, I don't know why that made me laugh as much as I did but I like it. Thanks for the review!


	3. Childhood Arc - II

**_Summary:_** _"A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Gamer OC._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I find it easy to discover that I am, indeed, not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not have any type of ownership over Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Nor am I the owner of the Gamer Manwa, from which this fic was originally inspired._

 ** _Chapter Notes:_** _Family interactions, overall just a nice little chapter for an introduction to the Namikaze family._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This one is more of a family oriented one and jumps around through his first couple of years. Not much else to be said besides thanks for all the reviews, favs, alerts, it's all amazing. Reviews answered at the bottom. Also, this story is something I plan to update weekly, those updates being any time between Saturday and Tuesday. I typically have chapters done on Thursdays and spend some time looking through, though I do admit that I do not catch all of the_

 _(Edit) : Fixed Chakra Points after level up_

 ** _Favorites:_** _Wonkie, biodemonangel, 22darthvadrulesall, Azrael Zero, CKLMF, Pyrofrost0310, ZeroXHeroic, Almakarma18, dplgnrsylvia, fate's mask, jrraby37, liamcrosspf, AblazedNightmare, DeathSeeker96, Kuroi Tetsu, aback, flarexD1, moku8, zecran, Dreamy-Girl2016, Greenicedragon1789, Hatewardj, Slimr3, TheEdgiestOfEdgelords, The Wagon, Zodiak147, 654, jordandemetro2000, mikeyld, odflou_

 ** _Alerts:_** _vacuous, odflou, ncpfan, mikeyld, jordandemetro2000, hermit1397, 654, , The Wagon, KSLCross, Harone09, Eruiel, Cole Shiryu, 2renegade, zecran, shootingcuz, rd3d3v3, moku8, lonetigar20, flarexD1, Ziraven, Kazeshuriken, DeathSeeker96, AblazedNightmare, RagingSoul, OuterJay, luckmaster1, liamcrosspf, kyomei93, jrraby37, courtofdust, almakarma18, XMassEffectProX, Watcher of Words, RosieSpectre, Myllinu, Kamwanya, Eryak, Eladrien, Catacus, CKLMF, Azrael Zero, 22darthvadrulesall, , biodemonangel, Wonkie, William Thunderion, Irie27, Filepexatu, Ajamfilledkookie_

* * *

 ** _Childhood Arc: A Good Family? A Familiar World!_**

* * *

My eyes roamed around the sky, watching as the birds flew and the clouds drifted. I still haven't seen myself, my new mother being rather weak after giving birth to me and being held in the hospital for upwards of five days. My new father, I heard my new mother affectionately call him Kaito, had been in and out of the hospital a lot. He often had a green flak jacket over his shirt so I had assumed he was whatever the rank for a teacher is.

When he was here, he would often play with me, trying to get reactions out of me. I knew how much stress a child, a newborn one, could cause for their parents and I wanted to nullify that as much as I could. I would, at worst, whine when I needed to be changed or fed. Both of which were very embarrassing, considering I had the mind of an adult, even if I was yet to be in full control of my body.

He would rock me, play with my tiny fists, and run his hand through my small patch of hair. As I do not know what my hair color is, I don't even know if I take after him more or if my mom more. I admit, I kind of have a better connection with Kaito than my mom, for no reason other than that I am just more inclined to be around my father figure with my past life. To be fair, when I was around my mother, I had learned that she was a very outspoken woman and she got things done, whether she was seemingly too weak to do so or not. Whenever she got in her stubborn mood, which is what I realize Kaito was talking about when he first talked to me, she would simply stare at him, making him sweat until he did what she said. She had even tried it with the doctors when she believed that she didn't need to be admitted anymore.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to escape her claws when she wanted me to do things in a couple years time. All that being said though, Kaito was carrying me in his arms as he talked with my mom.

"Kaito, honey, why don't you let me carry Yasuo-chan?" she asked, seemingly innocently and even though I've only been around her for five days, I immediately picked up on the danger in that tone. My father either didn't notice or ignored it, which may lead to a mauling.

"Because you were told to not do anything strenuous. I am simply following the Medic-nin's advice, which is something that you always told me to do Satsuki." Alright so he also knew that tone. Good to know he is smart enough to catch that but talking back to her may not be very smart on his part. Funnily enough my new mom, Satsuki, simply sighed and continued walking.

"Fine. But this is only because it's for Yasuo's health." she resigned. I blinked, moving my eyes from the sky to Kaito. He was smiling as he looked at Satsuki.

"So, I never asked but how happy are you?" Kaiti asked as he maneuvered me into a position so that I could also see Satsuki. She looked confused by the question and she voiced it.

"Happy?"

"You know, finally having a child?" He pushed and her eyes lit up, the smile she gained seeming to make the already bright day even brighter. I blinked at that, it was a look that I instantly recognized. When Rae, my ex-wife ever spoke about the little demons, she would smile like that. Her whole face would seem younger and her expression could brighten anyone's day. It was an expression I could see on Kaito's face as he got through to her. I knew it was one that I had experienced many times in my life. She glanced up, holding a hand to her heart.

"It's like.. I was finally able to do something right. Like I never knew perfection before. Not when I fell for you. Not when we got married. Not even when little Nawaki-kun proclaims how he'll be the best Hokage ever. Instead, as soon as I laid eyes on Yasuo-chan, I knew that he was the meaning of perfection. It doesn't matter how he turns out. If he wants to be a Shinobi like you or if he wants to live the civilian life like me. Whatever happens, he is perfect in my eyes. And honestly, that's all that matters." Satsuki looks down at me and I feel something pang in my chest.

"I know what you mean. Though I do wish he took my blonde hair. Not that yours isn't beautiful, it's just, he took after you so much." So I had blue hair, huh? I was alright with this. When I was younger, I had dyed my hair a lot, with blue being one of the colors. Though, it definitely wasn't the pastel blue of Satsuki's hair. I unconsciously gurgle as I think about having blue hair and Kaito looks down at me with adoring eyes.

"But of course on you it's just the best thing that is in this world. That pale blue suits you my little quiet angel. Isn't that right? Isn't that right?" I laugh at him, it was fun to make him go all fatherly on me. I know Sky openly loved it when I would mess with him about whatever accomplishments he had. Luke would be embarrassed with the attention but I could always see a small smile on his face when he thought I wasn't looking. Being on the other side of things, makes me want to do that more.

I struggle to lift up my arm a little bit and Kaito's finger instantly goes into my small fist. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Aww, you just love Papa don't you? More than you love grumpy old mama- OW!" He jumped a little, from what I assume is a hit from Satsuki.

"You are such an idiot." she muttered, shaking her head as we arrived at what looked like a modest two story home. I could see the traditional Japanese style in the architecture but it also had traces of the modern style in **Earth**.

We entered the home and I barely paid any attention to the house as we moved through the living room to the stairs and suddenly, I was in a nice, violet colored room with a wall filled with clouds on the top half of the wall and an ocean on the bottom half. I gurgled and Satsuki chuckled, taking me out of Kaito's arms.

"This is your room, little one. Hope you like it." She held me close to her chest and I could hear her steady heartbeat. I quickly became drowsy as I listened to it.

"Of course he likes it. It was made by his awesome dad." I heard Yasuo say and a loud slap followed before I drifted off.

* * *

It's been about six or so months since I was born and I have to say that, even though my family from my first life can never be replaced, Yasuo and Satsuki are amazing in their own right. Yasuo is actually similar to my dad from my first life. He always tries to make Satsuki and myself laugh. I had seen him in his shinobi gear. He had his insignia around his neck and usually wore a flak jacket with dark blue pants and a dark red shirt. It seemed like he was only gone for at most a day but in that day, Satsuki would be more withdrawn than usual.

Speaking of Satsuki, she was a quiet one. She was almost the polar opposite of Kaito. Where he was exuberant and a beacon for attention, Satsuki would just seem to be there and brighten the room when she actually was happy. She was also constantly reading to me. She had told me stories about brothers who had sealed a monster away and how two friends from warring families had built the current village of Konohagakure and had created the system for shinobi that we know now. She was very intelligent.

Right now though, I was sitting on the floor of the living room. Satsuki was humming as she walked continuously glanced at me but overall she was distracted. Yasuo had been gone for about three days now. She had only become fidgety when he was gone for a day but I had never actually seen her when he was gone for longer.

"He's fine, Satsuki. You know he is. Stop worrying." She would mutter as she passed by me. She was moving things around, trying to busy herself. I frowned, not liking how different she seemed. I tried to stand up, tired of sitting around while she was becoming more and more distressed. She saw me attempting to stand up and she smiled at me, though it didn't hold even a fraction of her usual brightness.

"Trying to stand up again, huh little one? It's alright. There's no need to try to stand right now." Satsuki said but I ignored her. I had been able to stand up for about a week or so now. I haven't been able to walk yet but I wanted to make her feel better. I continued to try to stand up and on the fifth try, I was able to do it. I looked up at her and I saw her smile more genuinely. I gave her my own smile and tried to take a step, I instantly fell to the ground. She chuckled and came over to me, picking me up.

"Don't wear yourself out. It's alright to continue to crawl." I just snuggled into her neck.

Before I knew it, I was eight months old. Kaito still wasn't back. Satsuki has become more hectic in the way that she busies herself. She has been baking a lot, giving them to our neighbors. She is constantly cleaning things that don't need to be clean. It has been about two months now, since he left on a mission. Satsuki would always try to smile at me but I could tell it was taking a toll on her.

At the moment, I was attempting to walk to her. I had been able to take small steps in relearning how to walk. My body just wasn't strong enough to fully walk. My stats has raised slightly in the last couple of months but I wasn't able to level up yet.

 **Status**

 ** _Name:_** _Yasuo Namikaze_

 ** _Level:_** _0_

 ** _Experience:_** _0/50_

 ** _Title:_** _Reborn (Medic)_

 ** _Class:_** _N/A_

 ** _Specialization:_** _N/A_

 ** _HP:_** _500_

 ** _CP:_** _320_

 ** _Strength (STR):_** _3_

 ** _Dexterity (DEX):_** _2_

 ** _Vitality (VIT):_** _30_

 ** _Intelligence (INT):_** _12_

 ** _Wisdom (WIS):_** _11_

 ** _Luck (LUK):_** _10_

 ** _Stat Points:_** _0_

 ** _Status:_** _N/A_

 ** _Perks:_** _Cognizant Mind_

The training of my body through re-learning how to stand up and how to walk has caused my strength to go up and gaining a better grasp on my body has made my dexterity go up. Satsuki was in the kitchen, trying to occupy herself with baking and I had taken probably 4 steps towards her when the door opened. I didn't look at the door, focusing on walking. I thought it was just another one of the neighbors. They had taken to checking on my mom and I know they also tended to just walk in after realizing how distracted Satsuki would become when she was occupying herself.

I heard a familiar gasp, but I ignored it as I continued to walk to the kitchen. I had gotten to the island when my legs finally gave out and I plopped on the ground with a sigh.

 _So close_

Suddenly, I was being lifted up by rough hands. I blinked and looked around, seeing how high I was, I looked down. A familiar mop of messy, spiky, blonde hair caught my eye and I followed it to the face of Kaito, his face radiating joy, with traces of tiredness in it, and his bright blue eyes shining. I felt a smile appear on my face and I reached down to him, my hand smacking against his cheek.

"Is that my little Su-chan walking around like he owns the place? It is, isn't it? Did you miss Daddy? Daddy missed you!" I laughed as he hugged me to his chest. I heard rapid footsteps before another presence connected with myself and Kaito. I felt Satsuki's arms around my back and heard her sobs.

"Never do that again, you idiot." she cried. I smiled against Kaito's chest as he shushed her,

"I promise." I heard how tired he was in that. He ruffled my lengthening hair. I glanced up at him. He was looking away from both of us, just staring with seemingly broken eyes.

"Believe me. That will never happen again." And I did.

* * *

"So little one, can you tell me what this is?" Satsuki asked, pushing a scroll over to me. I looked at the writing on the scroll and raised my eyebrows at it. It looked like the chinese numbers. I knew that Japanese and Chinese had similar writing styles and often shared the same characters or kanji that often meant similar if not exactly the same thing.

"Are those numbers?" I asked and she nodded, a smile on her lips. I grinned as well, happy that she was proud.

"And how do you know that?" she asked

"Well, Dad always tried to get me to write them down, saying how I'm going to go to the academy soon so I should know them but then he just gets distracted and starts to play around." I told her and her eye twitches slightly as she turns to look at the man in question. He was in the kitchen, whistling to himself.

To be fair, he did try to teach me but he would just end up writing the kanji himself while explaining different aspects of being a shinobi to me. He had noticed how interested I was in the shinobi arts and he would use the excuse of teaching me numbers to talk to me about that. Satsuki didn't want me to feel like I was forced to be a shinobi so she told Kaito to not really mention it around me. She did the same with the civilian lifestyle though. Instead of mentioning it, for some reason, she thought that just having it be a part of my life would allow me to chose it. Though I don't really get that much of a taste of both lives now that Kaito has asked for time out of the shinobi life to raise me.

I don't really know what happened in the two months he was gone when I was 6 months old but I do know that the day after he came home, he asked the hokage if he could do more work in the village. He had wanted to resign as a shinobi to raise me with Satsuki but she stopped that. She knew how important being a shinobi was to Kaito and she didn't want him to fully give up the shinobi lifestyle because of us.

Anyway, Satsuki slowly stood up and walked over to Kaito. He turned when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey look. I made some dango since I know you love that and I also made some rice balls for Su-chan. Though I don't know if-" Satsuki punched the back of Kaito's head and walked away, mumbling about stupid blondes.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything outrageous today! I mean, I did accidentally set the yard on fire, but that was all Maki-kun. Or it could be that little mishap with trying to teach Su-chan some chakra control. But he didn't even pay attention. Or did she find out about the prank with the toilet?" A scream could be heard throughout the home, followed by a splash. "Nah, she just found that one." I raised an eyebrow at him, pushing my hair out of my face.

"You do know it's only noon, right dad?" I asked and he smiled

"Of course I do, that doesn't stop me from anything I do and you know it." He started laughing

"I have such a stupid dad." I sighed and Kaito gasped

"How could my cute little three year old say something like that? How much time have you spent around your mother?" he asked, running up to me and holding me up.

"Every time you do something stupid, I kind of have to find some sanity. Mom is the best choice for that." He drops me and goes to a corner.

"Su-chan is corrupted. He used to always laugh at his old man. Now look. He has no love for me." I roll my eyes and look back at the scroll, content with completely ignoring him.

The scroll had a blank space next to each number and I picked up the pen that Satsuki had left on the table with the scroll. I was about to begin writing when a screen popped up

 **A-B-C, 1-2-3**

 _Satsuki wants to actually teach you your numbers. Fill out the scroll with the numbers next to the blank areas._

 _Objective: Fill out the scroll_

 _Reward: 25 EXP_

 _[Accept/Decline]_

Alright, so this is my first quest? I accepted the quest and went on with grabbing the scroll. I didn't even need to look at the other side of the scroll. I simply wrote the numbers on the opposite side of the scroll. It only went up to ten so it was easy. As I finished, I heard Satsuki stomping down the stairs. I hurriedly got up and ran over to her. I held the scroll up for her to see and she stopped, her blue hair seemingly wet but in a bun.

"Look mom, I did it without even looking at the other ones." I smiled and she returned it before taking the scroll out of my hand. Her eyes became wide as she looked over the scroll.

"This is great Yasuo-chan." she seemed genuinely awed and my smile simply widened. "Kaito! Get over here." she yelled and Kaito came out the kitchen, wiping his hands on the bright blue apron that he had on.

"Ya?"

"Look at this. Yasuo did it, without looking at the kanji." she said, showing him the scroll. He looked it over and as his eyes became wide, he gave the scroll back to Satsuki and threw me in the air.

"Su-chan! You're awesome!" I laughed and shook my head as he put me down.

"It was no problem at all for me." I said, shrugging my shoulders. It honestly wasn't I had taken Chinese throughout high school and went back to it when I got out of school with my PH.D.

 **A-B-C, 1-2-3**

 _Satsuki wants to actually teach you your numbers. Fill out the scroll with the numbers next to the blank areas._

 _Objective: Fill out the scroll [Complete]_

 _Bonus Objective: Do so without referencing the pre-written kanji_

 _Reward: 25 EXP_

 _Bonus Reward: 25 EXP_

 ** _Level Up_**

I rose my eyebrows at that but let it go. Well, I finally reached level 1. I thought of my status and it popped up

 **Status**

 ** _Name:_** _Yasuo Namikaze_

 ** _Level:_** _1_

 ** _Experience:_** _0/100_

 ** _Title:_** _Reborn (Medic)_

 ** _Class:_** _N/A_

 ** _Specialization:_** _N/A_

 ** _HP:_** _600_

 ** _CP:_** _480_

 ** _Strength (STR):_** _3 +_

 ** _Dexterity (DEX):_** _2 +_

 ** _Vitality (VIT):_** _30 +_

 ** _Intelligence (INT):_** _18 +_

 ** _Wisdom (WIS):_** _17 +_

 ** _Luck (LUK):_** _10_

 ** _Stat Points:_** _5_

 ** _Status:_** _N/A_

 ** _Perks:_** _Cognizant Mind_

I decided to distribute the 5 stat points into strength and dexterity to get those up to a nice 5 for each.

* * *

"Dad! Stop it!" I laughed, watching as Kaito ran around the backyard with his summons.

"But if I stop, Maki-kun will get me! Is that what you want from your poor old dad, Su-chan?" I just smiled at him. The little Komodo Dragon just stood in the middle of the field with his tail lashing out at Kaito. I was now 4 years old and I had learned a lot in the past year. Kaito had taken to slowly teaching me the shinobi arts. He started me on Taijutsu, which is basically martial arts, something I had never done in my previous life in **Earth**.

He began by waking me up at 5 AM every day to do stretches and start me on kata, which are the various forms for his taijutsu style. Today was one such occasion of which he would bring out his summons, typically Maki-kun, and have me try to dodge his tail. It usually devolved into me sitting on the sidelines and Maki-kun lashing out at Kaito because unlike the rest of his summons, Maki-kun would get annoyed with him easily. Maybe that's why they were partners. Maki-kun would force Kaito to be serious and Kaito would force Maki-kun to have some fun.

After our taijutsu practice, he would start to teach me chakra control. He had noticed that my chakra control was almost perfect and I had learned how chakra seemed to be second nature to this body, while not really feeling like second nature to my mind. I guess that would have to do with my WIS and INT stat being almost equal, since I remember the information on the stats being that the closer the two are to equal, the better the chakra control. But that had quickly led to him being more insistent on teaching me chakra control exercises. I had already learned how to walk up trees and he wanted to start me on water walking.

"Are you saying that I am old as well, honey?" Satsuki asked, as she sat next to me. I glanced at her and smiled. She had recently cut her hair, instead of it reaching her waist, it now reached just above her chest. She had been teaching me academic things. Math and science, even if they were slightly different, came easy to me. History was interesting and the calligraphy that she had been teaching me was also interesting.

Kaito quickly shook his head and dodged another strike of Maki-kun's tail.

"Of course not! You are still as radiant as ever!" he yelled and Satsuki chuckled at him.

"How's your calligraphy coming along little one?" she asked and I shrugged

"I think it's going fine. Dad thinks it's important I know about the kanji for yin and yang, because he wants to teach me something." I told her and she nodded, watching Kaito and Maki-kun fight.

"That's good. You are going to start the academy next year so it is best to start to do that now," she added and I blinked at her.

"Next year?"

* * *

 **Status**

 ** _Name:_** _Yasuo Namikaze_

 ** _Level:_** _5_

 ** _Experience:_** _220/1000_

 ** _Title:_** _Reborn (Medic)_

 ** _Class:_** _N/A_

 ** _Specialization:_** _N/A_

 ** _HP:_** _1000_

 ** _CP:_** _1180_

 ** _Strength (STR):_** _21_

 ** _Dexterity (DEX):_** _19_

 ** _Vitality (VIT):_** _30_

 ** _Intelligence (INT):_** _48_

 ** _Wisdom (WIS):_** _46_

 ** _Luck (LUK):_** _11_

 ** _Stat Points:_** _0_

 ** _Status:_** _N/A_

 ** _Perks:_** _Cognizant Mind_

* * *

 ** _Answered Reviews_**

 _Ase Rine:_ Thanks, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

 _Harone09:_ Honestly, there are times where I hate Yasuo's character as well. He is really naive and I think until later, he won't really improve. Right now, he covets intelligence and wisdom more than strength and dexterity and that is where he may find he will be in a lot of trouble. Thanks though, I hope you can tough it through Yasuo's admittedly bad personality.

 _kumbrakarna:_ Thanks, I know you didn't really see anything about his training in the first couple of years, but he will hopefully begin to show his potential in the years to come.

 _Cole shiryu:_ I'll have you know that this MC barely knows Naruto as a story so maybe he will react crazily, or maybe he won't know what the big deal is… if he is even alive at all…

 _Guest:_ I was confused about this review until I actually just typed in Yasuo… I had no idea he was a League of Legends character. I don't play it. But I do hope you find this name to be just as cursed, lol.

 _Lonetigar20:_ Here you are. Thanks for the review :-)

 _DeathSeeker96:_ I'll be the first to admit that that is probably the one that I would pick, but Yasuo is very much afraid of things that he thinks will cause him more problems than good in the future. His reasoning was that he didn't want people to come after him just because


	4. Childhood Arc - III

_**Summary:**_ _"A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Gamer OC._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I find it easy to discover that I am, indeed, not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not have any type of ownership over Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Nor am I the owner of the Gamer Manwa, from which this fic was originally inspired._

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_ _Intro to some of Yasuo's classmates, child interactions, rivalry, and more family bonding._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, alerts, and overall support and suggestions on this fic. I do want to try to update this story like twice a week. Once on Saturday and once on Tuesday. But it may not pan out like that all the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I recently updated the previous chapter to correctly display the CP._

 _ **Favorites:**_ _VengfulRaptor, Tritan, Thanatos666, PlunnyBreeder, Oompaloo, MrDapperFTW, Kuroyami Hiei, KnightOfGlory26, Cadelorbe12, AmeMyst, Noodleus, Nihilis1, MelonRussianBlue, Caligulagula, godfate, jeryclee, .1, draconianking, bigfan22, bloodredmoon22, Kragh50, Marxan, sketchtheunicorn, Lucie4512, Bluejack83, Valphrim, SkullMuffinGirl, Harruq, XIV - La Temperanza, blazer2012, Zecore, JaDanB, , Eladrrien,_

 _ **Alerts:**_ _NarutoTitanSlayer, thebebb, jeryclee, .1, sephzine1, Moonshadow1118, KinghtOfGlory26, draconianking, bigfan22, AmeMyst, Ziekwalt, Alex The God Killer, godfate, HeartlessNobody13, Nihilis1, Caligulagula, cnith, Kragh50, Marxan, Reishine, waraa, Shadow of God, bunbun08, Lucie4512, Bluejack83, Valphrim, Brysinger, SkullMuffinGirl, Harruq, Completely Confounded, Shadows of Knowledge, kablueblblay, jdanover, XIV - La Temperanza, Marina-Elise, shadow4eva, Zecore, Eva Gease, JaDanB, , speeddemon56, ,_

* * *

 _ **Childhood Arc: The Academy? Start Training!**_

* * *

My body flew, the feeling of weightlessness causing my stomach to feel like it's continuously dropping. It felt like I was suspended in air for a few minutes, but was just a few moments. The ground impacted roughly with the ground and I immediately closed my eyes, allowing a flash of white hot pain to rush through my head. Mentally pulling up my stat with my eyes closed, I looked at my health in my mind.

 _HP: 878/1490_

I tried to sit up, opening my eyes just in time to see a blur coming at me. I fell back down, the blur going over my head and I used my momentum to launch myself off the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I spun around and placed myself in a defensive stance. My body turned so that I was leading with my left arm. My right arm closer to my side and my feet a few inches apart.

My attacker smirked at me, his dark eyes following me as I slowly moved away from the area.

"What are the various ways to place a genjutsu on your opponent?" He asked, his voice sending chills over my body with just how evil it sounded.

"Can you even figure that out?" the voice came from behind me this time and I ducked, throwing my leg up and connecting with something solid.

A _thunk_ next to my head was all I heard before pain exploded across my torso and I was laying on the ground once again. I quickly got up, ignoring the pain and set myself back up, making the hand seals to dispel genjutsu.

"Kai." I whispered, dispelling a burst of chakra that went out just a few inches from my body. The world shimmered and I quickly moved as a kunai came flying at me. Reaching down to my thigh, I pulled out my own kunai and held it in a reverse grip, looking around me.

"You never answered me." The voice called out again, sounding all around me. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to locate the voice. Channeling chakra to my ears, I enhanced my hearing to see if that would help. Immediately, I heard footsteps to my right side and I pulled shuriken out of my pouch and threw them towards the footsteps. My shuriken connected with the trees surrounding the clearing and I jumped in time to dodge the fist that was about to connect with my head. Flipping in mid-air, I wound up and released my kunai, letting it drive into the middle of the clearing. Quickly pulling out four shuriken, I throw them into the clearing to form a diamond around the kunai, each shuriken ten meters from the kunai. As I descended, I went through the hand seals.

" _ **Raiton: Caged Song**_." I said as I reached the last hand seal

Blue lightning ejected from each shuriken and the kunai, reaching ten meters in the air as they converged to a point above the kunai. There was a sharp but low buzzing coming from the barrier. I covered my feet with chakra as I landed on the tip of the jutsu. Looking down, I could see my attacker trapped in the diamond. I smiled down at him and gave a little wave.

"I told you that I would trap you." I reminded and he simply rose an eyebrow at me.

"And what have I been telling you this whole time?" he questioned and I felt the smile drop from my face. I placed my hand in the required hand seals.

"Kai."

The world shimmered again and I was looking at dark eyes once more.

"Kai."

The world shimmered again and I was on the ground with a kunai next to my head.

"Kai."

Finally, the world broke and I was staring up into blue eyes and I felt something cool against my neck.

"You have to remember the tricks of genjutsu users. Any of the senses, if you lose track for just a second, is all we need to destroy you. You did well in avoiding my eyes in the genjutsu but as soon as this match started, you were already entrapped in one. You were in another one each time you got hit. When you heightened your hearing, that disabled my ability to trap you in a sonar based genjutsu. Why?"

"Because I had a constant stream of chakra that I knew I had to keep balanced. By having a genjutsu try to disrupt that, it would be for naught because I'll immediately feel a change in the chakra frequency." I sighed, letting my head bow.

"That's right. Hey, cheer up. You're improving a lot. Especially with ninjutsu, I didn't think you'd get it this quick. I'm proud of you, Su-chan." I rolled my eyes as my dad ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah that was just in the Genjutsu though. I'm starting the academy tomorrow and I don't think I'll be a match for the clan kids." I shook my head and I winced a little when my dad gently whacked it.

"You are less of a frontline fighter and more of a supportive fighter. I'm a genjutsu specialist, do you think I would get bowled over by someone just because they come from a clan?" he asked, striking a pose with his hands on his hips. I stared blankly at him before sighing.

"It'd be easy for them." I smiled as my dad crumbled

"Where'd my cute little Su-chan go? He used to always love me and want me around. Now, I'm just an old man that's a target for my child's abuse." He muttered, playing with the grass and I ruffled his hair.

"Aw, cheer up dad. I'm sure you'd do fine." I laughed as he sighed and let his head drop.

"Yeah." He mumbled and I stood up, pulling up my status.

 **Status**

 _ **Name:**_ _Yasuo Namikaze_

 _ **Level:**_ _9_

 _ **Experience:**_ _1450/1900_

 _ **Title:**_ _Reborn (Medic)_

 _ **Class:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Specialization:**_ _N/A_

 _ **HP:**_ _590/1490_

 _ **CP:**_ _800/1900_

 _ **Strength (STR):**_ _39_

 _ **Dexterity (DEX):**_ _42_

 _ **Vitality (VIT):**_ _39_

 _ **Intelligence (INT):**_ _80_

 _ **Wisdom (WIS):**_ _79_

 _ **Luck (LUK):**_ _11_

 _ **Stat Points:**_ _0_

 _ **Status:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Perks:**_ _Cognizant Mind_

I rolled my shoulders as I looked at my dad, who had summoned Maki-kun while I had been looking over my status and was now complaining about how I no longer loved him. I don't really know when I stopped referring to him as Kaito and simply as dad but that is what he's become. He won't ever replace my original father but I do think that having him as someone who is my father figure in this life, he deserves the title of dad. I had grown a lot with his teaching. He taught me more and more about the shinobi lifestyle each day. The morning training never really stopped, but more so was more compact to begin to adjust to the academy schedule.

Instead of training taijutsu from five in the morning to seven and then genjutsu training from eight to ten with ninjutsu training from noon to two, I now have a spar in which he trains me on all three areas at once from five to seven. After that training, I am to start to get ready for the academy. Or rather, instead of having the academy, since I start that tomorrow, I have been having that time be taken up by mom with her studies. She's been really impressed by my calligraphy and has pushed me to continue to keep up the good work. She has also been happy with my understanding of math and science but on history, I am still messing up on some things. Nothing really major but still, the little things add up. At least, to me.

Speaking of mom, she just walked out of the house, her hair in a bun with some strands framing her face.

She had also definitely earned the title of mom. She was easily a better mother than my former biological mom and she also reminded me of my aunt, who I had thought of as my mother figure. Mentally calling her mom had come as a smoother transition than with Dad.

"Are you done tormenting your father, little one?" she asked, amused with Maki-kun, who was now laying on dad's stomach as he complained. The red tipped tail resting over my dad's eyes as he gestured wildly.

"Yeah, I can only break him so many times in a day. Maki-kun will start to get annoyed with me if I do it any more than that." I chuckled as Maki-kun just stared blankly at me, totally ignoring my dad.

"Just go, young hatchling. This one will occupy my precious time for no more than ten minutes. Otherwise I will begin to _train_ him." He stuck his split tongue out at me, his raspy voice seeming to quell some of my dad's outrageous hand movements and I nodded, rubbing his leathery head before walking to mom.

"Don't do too much damage." Mom said as she entered the house.

"Go get ready, honey. We'll be doing something different today." She said as she entered the living room. I rose an eyebrow at that but went upstairs anyway. I immediately went to the bathroom, going into the closet right outside it and getting a towel before removing all my sweaty clothes and getting into the shower.

As I washed up, I pulled up my skill list, something that I had found out about in the last year, when dad kept training me.

 _ **Skills**_

 _ **Taijutsu Proficiency – Level 8 – EXP: 43%**_

 _One's proficiency in the bodily techniques. This skill refers to one's mastery and how much damage one can deal._

 _\- Damage output increased by 12%_

 _\- Understanding of Taijutsu forms increased by 8%_

 _\- Skill increases with DEX and STR_

 _ **Ninjutsu Proficiency – Level 10 – EXP: 71%**_

 _One's proficiency in the ninja techniques. This skill refers to one's mastery and how dense one's chakra can be._

 _\- Chakra denseness increased by 5%_

 _\- Chakra flow increased by 5%_

 _\- Skill increases with DEX and INT_

 _ **Genjutsu Proficiency – Level 14 – EXP: 58%**_

 _One's proficiency in the illusionary techniques. This skill refers to one's mastery and how easily one can detect a genjutsu._

 _\- Genjutsu detection increased by 10%_

 _\- Chakra control increased by 8%_

 _\- Skill increases with INT and WIS_

 _ **Taijutsu**_

 _ **Flowing Wind Style – Level 18 – EXP: 85%**_

 _Allow your body to flow with the movements of your opponent, forcing them on the offensive and slowly destabilize your opponent until they are out of stamina._

 _\- Increases Taijutsu proficiency by 10%_

 _\- Increases Evasion by 8%_

 _\- Skill increases with DEX_

 _ **Ninjutsu**_

 _ **Raiton: Caged Song – Level 4 – EXP: 12%**_

 _This lightning release focuses a barrier on five points on an area. The lightning within the barrier is highly conductive and stuns the person within the barrier, while also stunning anyone outside who touches it._

 _\- Chakra cost: 80 CP to cast, 80 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Raiton: Chakra Flow – Level 3 – EXP: 31%**_

 _The chakra flow, through an object causes that object to produce a numbing effect as well as an increased cutting power._

 _\- Chakra cost: 45 CP to cast, 60 CP/sec to maintain_

 _ **Genjutsu**_

 _ **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique – Level 5 – EXP: 68%**_

 _Reveal the fear that is embedded in one's heart and cause them immense emotional pain and mental strain_

 _\- Chakra cost: 30 CP to cast, 40 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Demonic Illusion: Death Drawing Rain – Level 9 – EXP: 53%**_

 _Cause it to rain in the mind of someone and allow them to slowly feel as if they are melting onto the ground._

 _\- Chakra cost: 45 CP to cast, 60 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Demonic Illusion: Venomous Kill – Level 8 – EXP: 2%**_

 _Cause someone to believe they are infected with poison that is fast-acting. Causing them to destroy themselves trying to get rid of it, effectively destroying their minds._

 _\- Chakra cost: 20 CP to cast, 20 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death – Level 3 – EXP: 17%**_

 _Trap one against a tree within their mind and feel as if there is no escape._

 _\- Chakra cost: 15 CP to cast, 40 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Special Technique: Wrapped Horror – Level 4 – EXP: 39%**_

 _Wrap someone and make them immobile, as such, they are unable to move at all, even in their mind until it is too late._

 _\- Chakra cost: 70 CP to cast, 90 CP/5 sec to maintain_

 _ **Special Technique: Ruptured Organs – Level 2 – EXP: 45%**_

 _Reveal to the opponent the pain of ruptured organs and the debilitating pain will cause torture within their mind until they decide to stop it._

 _\- Chakra cost: 120 CP to cast, 100 CP/5 sec to maintain_

I exited out of my skill menu, washing my hair and quickly rinsing all the soap off my body before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I dried my hair first, as I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

I was five years old now. My hair had grown a lot in the past years, now reaching my chest. It wasn't quite the pastel blue that my mom had, instead being a dark sapphire color. My eyes were a bright teal more like her violet. I even had her more angular nose. Though, my face was almost a carbon copy of my dad. I didn't mind that I looked feminine, or at least that's what the boy that came over sometimes would say. I think his name was Nawaki.

Anyways, I quickly dried the rest of my body and wrapped the towel around my waist, pulling my hair up and unto a low ponytail. With it gaining some of the spikes that my dad had, I typically had it in a ponytail to prevent it from getting to crazy. I exited the bathroom after picking up my dirty clothes and entered my room. I had moved out of the nursery that I had first been put in and moved into this new room. I think they wanted to try for another baby but I never asked about it.

I still remember the day they were bringing me back home. They had obviously tried many times for a baby and had not been successful. I don't want to put added stress on them with the whole baby thing. My new room used to be a bit of an office for dad but he converted it into a bedroom for me. He painted the walls a dull purple color and the leftmost wall was lined with scrolls and books. They had noticed my love for reading early on and now got me new scrolls whenever they could. Going over to the closet, I dropped the towel on the floor and got dressed. I pulled on my black shirt and long sleeved purple hoodie and a pair of dark red pants.

Placing the towel and the dirty clothes in the hamper, I exited my room and walked downstairs. I glanced out to the backyard and saw Maki-kun spitting globs of green liquid at my dad as he ran.

 _Guess he took up too much time._

Shrugging, I go into the living room and see my mom writing something down.

"Mom?" I call and she looks at me.

"Ready, little one?" she asks and I nod, going over to stand next to her. I only come up to her waist but I smile up at her as she places her hand on my head.

"Alright, let's go." she begins to walk to the door and I follow her, putting on my shoes and exiting the house. I look around at all the people on the street. The village is a weird mixture between modern and feudal. The roads are all cobblestone but at the same time there is so much greenery. We live right off one of the main roads yet we barely ever see any carts traveling through it. The shops are all open now and people are milling about, doing whatever.

I smile at our neighbors as we pass them and just take in the scenery. I always enjoy walking around the village. It always seems so peaceful, even though I know that it's not. I glance at my mom as we walk. She is also smiling at everyone and chatting with people who were walking the same direction as us. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached a relatively large building encompassed by a wall. I looked at it, noticing the kanji for fire on the circular plaque at the front and the orangish color the building had.

"This is the academy." Mom's voice jolted me from my observation and I looked at her. She seemed wistful. I smiled as I bumped into her waist. She gave me an amused stare and I returned it.

"Tomorrow, you'll be coming here to learn as either a civilian or a shinobi, whichever one you want." She explained and I nodded, turning to look at the academy once more.

"So, this is where it all starts, huh?" I mutter and she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"Su-chan! You have to be strong! I know this is going to be hard but know that I'll be right there for you. So, no matter how much you don't want to, you have to let go so you can go to class." Dad said as he clung to me. He had me in the air as he hugged me against his chest. I rose my head enough so that mom could see me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you get him please?" she seemed amused by the whole situation and I just let out a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to help.

"Do I have to get Maki-kun on you dad?" I asked and I was immediately let down. Luckily, I kept my balance and just stared blankly at him. He quickly wiped his face and looked away,

"It's alright. Your old man knows how it is. Just don't forget about me." He tried not to sound choked up, I know he did, but it didn't work. Shaking my head, I just hugged both of their legs.

"I love you both. Don't worry too much dad, and mom, please make sure he doesn't end up running here as soon as I'm about to be out of school." I let go of them both and quickly moved out of the range of my dad's arms before he could catch me again.

"Bye." I threw over my shoulder as I went into the building. Looking down at the little note that mom had wrote for me, I could see that I was supposed to go to room 109E. I quickly moved around, avoiding bumping into other kids as much as I could, and found the room relatively quickly.

Sliding the door open, I peeked inside and saw the room half full of students my age and a man leaning on the desk up front. He had short, black hair with his forehead protector styled as a bandana and the standard Konoha uniform. He spared me a glance as I looked at him and I was shocked to see ringed red eyes. His eyes quickly left my form and went back to looking over the class. I walked up the auditorium-esque classroom and found a seat in the middle row. It was empty for now and I just dropped my scroll onto my desk and let it fall open.

We waited a few more minutes for the rest of the students to get in and the seats on either side of me was quickly taken as it got progressively louder in the classroom. The two on my left was taken by twins. Both with brown hair that reached their shoulders, one with a cloth covering his forehead and the other with a simple necklace around his neck. They both also had pupiless, white eyes and I remembered dad telling me about this clan. These two must be from the Hyuuga clan, a clan that I remember had the perk, _**Byakugan**_ , with it. The one with the cloth saw me staring and smiled slightly, which I returned as the other remained staring forward.

I turned to my right and saw a grumpy girl. She had short black hair in a pixie cut and black eyes with pale skin. She glanced at me, letting out a huff before leaning on elbow on the table and resting her head on it. I let her sit in whatever was wrong with her. Looking past her, I saw a guy with straight, spiky hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he seemed like he was already falling asleep. Shaking my head, I looked back to the front as the man at the desk clapped loudly.

"Alright, everyone. My name is Shinku **Yūhi** and you may refer to me as **Yūhi** -sensei. I know a majority of you don't want to be here and could probably care less about becoming a shinobi, but I want to squash that notion right now. You are the future of Konoha. When I pass, when the other shinobi of my generation pass, you will be the ones to inherit our Will. You will be the ones to move forward with the Will of Fire.

"This Will, it is the desire to help your fellow Konoha shinobi and to make sure that we all prosper. Forget any differences in clans. Forget any differences you have against one another. None of that matters. After all, every single one of you will be out on the field. You will never know how big of an impact you will have on someone else until it is done. Until you are back to back and you must watch out for one another.

"Hyuuga and Uchiha… Yamanaka and Inuzuka… These little differences sometimes blind you to the bigger picture but do not let it do so. That rival… that hated family… they can one day save your life. Do not let petty squabbles end your life prematurely. Instead, let the relationships flourish as they decide. Just remember, in this world, it's either you or them. And enemies of Konoha will take advantage of any slight they see. Carry the Will of Fire long enough for the next generation after you to give them trouble…

"If you are going to be in the academy, with me as your sensei, you better give it your all. Otherwise, you will be done. Not here though, no, it will affect you later in life. The choices you make here can determine whether you live or die in the future. I suggest you take this to heart." After his speech, Yūhi-sensei went to the podium and picked up some papers. The classroom was dead silent, a sharp contrast to the noise that was going on before class started.

"Now, to make sure I have everyone here and paying attention, I will call roll." He stated before beginning to call names.

"Shikuro Aburame." A boy that had a dark visor and a dark green jacket that covered the bottom of his face raised his hand. His black hair was short and messy.

"... Dōtō Akimichi." A boy with long, light brown spiky hair raised his hand. He had green serpentine marks on his cheeks.

"... Hiashi Hyuuga." The boy without the cloth raised his hand.

"Hizashi Hyuuga." The other boy raised his hand.

"Yasuo Namikaze." I raised my hand and Yūhi-sensei nodded to me.

"Suzuki Nara." The half-asleep boy lazily raised his hand.

"... Mikoto Uchiha." The grumpy girl grunted and raised her hand.

"... Maku Yamanaka." A boy with dark orange hair and pale yellow eyes raised his hand.

"Alright, everyone. Now that the introductions are out of the way, I would like for everyone to take a step out into the field. Unlike the other instructors, whom you will meet within the week, I am your main instructor for your time here and I like to start off with some sparring. I will read off this list in random and the two who I pair will have to spar. Understood."

Everyone voiced their agreement and we all got up as he led us out into the field. We walked out the classroom door and down the hall to another door, that led outside. The field had a large amount of room, more than enough for the forty or so students, as well as a large circle in the middle of it. Yūhi-sensei went to the middle of it and we gathered around the circle.

"Alright, first up is…" he looked at his list, scanning it over before stopping.

"Yasuo Namikaze." he called and I stepped up, looking at him.

"Mikoto Uchiha." he also called and I saw the grumpy girl walk up to me. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at me, the long sleeves of her kimono top pooling over her arms. I simply rose and eyebrow at her.

"You will have five minutes to debilitate your opponent. You may use any technique that you know as long as it does not permanently harm the other, is that clear." we both nodded, though she continued to glare at me.

"Alright." He jumped out of the circle and landed a few feet to the side of the nearest student, causing a bit of a scare in them. I stood in my defensive stance and Mikoto continued to glare at me, not moving in the slightest.

"Begin."

* * *

 _ **Reviews Answered**_

 _ArchAngelAsura:_ Glad that I could do that. I love throwing people off but I hope you just enjoy the story.

 _kumbrakarna:_ Thanks and I also wanted to do something original or try to do something original.

 _oneoddtodd:_ Well here you go. Hope you like it.

 _Caderlorbe12:_ Thank you, I appreciate it.

 _Lexus-Regis:_ Thanks. To answer pairing, I have a pretty great idea of who I want paired with him and for me, it would tie in very well as they are a canon character, no gender-bend. I am open to suggestions though, I don't want to reveal who he will be paired with because then, you'll be expecting it but romance is definitely not going to be anything major until he is around 20 or so. Also, I would like him as a medic, as I already have a plan for the whole thing and in an offensive fight, I've alluded to him not being completely terrible and you'll further see that in the next chapter.

 _codeblue:_ 1 - Thanks for the CH. 1 review. I would like to do a One Piece and an Avatar one, only because I know those worlds better than I do Dragon Ball but I can try my hand at that, though it would be months before I would do that. I would prefer to get better accustomed to the world to try to accurately portray it from someone who knows little to nothing of the world.

Ch. 2 - Thanks, I love when people actually tell me what captured their interest. It makes me understand better what to focus on and expand on. I love the options on things. I was going to add more villages, both hidden and regular ones like Wave but I wanted Yasuo to be more inclined to try to go for the hidden villages, which with his character, he wouldn't do if he could fully prevent it. And all I have to say for the final part is yes.

Ch. 3 - I hope you enjoyed this. I did add some clan children, as I have seen some self-inserts or other things focus on the clan heirs only. Here, you see probably the only clan heirs are Hiashi and Hizashi. To the questions.

First - Possibly, depends on the situations in which he could develop the perk. | Second - ...Maybe… | Third - At the mid/end of the childhood arc… yes… | Fourth - Yes… I have plans but open… | Five - Absolutely.

To the suggestions.

First - Maybe in this arc, possibly the next arc. | Second - You are approaching the true foreseeable future for Yasuo. | Third - It can be large or small… we'll see. Though, this chapter probably told you his age and Minato's age compared to his. | Fourth - Almost all have a huge age difference but you are close with one of them… just not in the way you think. | Five - I am def more aware of the OP world, Avatar world, and Inuyasha world but if someone wants to collab, I'll help them with it.

Thanks for the awesome reviews and things to think about.

 _bigfan22:_ Glad you liked it. Here is the update.

 _Kelstar159:_ Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Thanks for the review.

 _Valphrim:_ Live without regrets, simply love that you found it at all. Love that you like the story. Thanks!


	5. Childhood Arc - IV

_**Summary:**_ _"A single death can change everything..." How would the Naruto world change if there was one life added into this world at a very crucial point for the future? If a single death can change everything, can the same be said for a single birth? Slow-burn Canon Divergence. Gamer OC._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I find it easy to discover that I am, indeed, not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not have any type of ownership over Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Nor am I the owner of the Gamer Manwa, from which this fic was originally inspired._

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_ _Yasuo and Mikoto fight, Sight into Yasuo's family, child interactions, rivalry, and more family bonding._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, alerts, and overall support and suggestions on this fic. I had a bad week this time and by this time next week, I'll be on a flight but I hope to get a chapter to y'all before that._

 _ **Favorites:**_ _Konp, BaconCommando, BankaiMinazuki, halyyy, Viva01, logenz, I Judicator, Bearticguy7, blackkitsune, Freeblue, RagingSoul, Dragon83, Tsar Vukovi Kravavi Dvorac, charan, slasher3321, dokubodaminabo, 117Jorn, ShadyBlazin, zeromaxxis, shadesnake, kazekami1620, Ruokjean-neigh, Elemental Medadragon God, agpol257, 4shl3y. xXDesy-DragonXx, Saint of vice koncor, TykiAllen, Yuanna92, xxKuroha, Snoozzz, sundrawnshadow, sonofden, Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi, Rayakashi, smeee_

 _ **Alerts:**_ _Dark Lord Azaroth, mantox100, BaconCommando, BankaiMinazuki, Dreamy-Girl2016, darkhunter2993, The Odd Page, Viva01, espacole, I Judicator, Bearticguy7, Warslide, tanzar81, Okami Endless, Tsar Vukovi Krvavi Dvorac, joaquinamr1228, KouriDragon, Voidmeister, Learning Leon, 117Jorn, showbizrex, ShadyBlazin, zeromaxxis, Meiseki Dreams, Sword'sfunPen'sBetter8P, shadesnake, Domea, moonligh, Ruokjean-neigh, MrCraken, Dayrhan, animeboylover990, H. Gells, Music Minded, Elemental Medadragon God, the yeah, Jikivol, Saint of vice koncor, setsunaxx, Yuanna92, lordmusquito, xxKuroha, Girl-kuvs-manga, Snoozzz, sundrawnshadow, DazAonte, Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi, Speeddemon101, Rayakashi, smeee_

* * *

 _ **Childhood Arc: Reaching an Understanding? Finding a Use.**_

* * *

We stared at each other for a few moments, her eyes narrowed and my own were questioning. I spared a glance at the window that popped up in my face before dismissing it. I didn't want to move, to do too much and reveal what I could do before getting a grasp of what she can do. Slowly, I brought my hands up and watched as her eyes followed my movement. I made a single hand sign and suddenly, I had to duck a kick to the head.

"Che'" She twisted her body in the air, turning the kick into a heel drop. I caught her leg, marveling at the power behind it and was about to throw her away from me. Before I could do so, her other leg struck out, hitting my chest and forcing me to let go of her leg. I bent down and hid my smirk.

"Gotcha." I muttered to myself as I looked up at her.

She seemed confused but she made no move to engage again. I straightened my posture and rolled my shoulders, sparing her one last glance before I moved forward. Mikoto jumped backwards as I approached and as she was about to land on the ground, I slid forward, putting my foot right underneath where she was about to land. Her eyebrows furrowed and she moved to connect her feet with my ankle but I lifted it to connect with her, forcing her to spring higher. As she was about to reach the peak of her ascent, I took out the kunai from my holster and four shuriken. I implanted the kunai where I stood and threw the four kunai at her.

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly and she pulled her own kunai from her holster, of which was connected to lose black pants. She quickly deflected them. Three going to the right of me and the fourth hitting the edge of the arena.

Quickly noting where each shuriken was in reference to the kunai, I moved to engage her as she dropped to the ground. My partially closed fist met her stomach as she saw looked at me and I smirked, implanting some of my chakra into her system. Mikoto skidded away and glared at me, though I could see there wasn't as much animosity in it as before, now it held some interest and challenge. The frown that had been marring her face was now a small smile.

"You aren't half bad, girly." She said, her voice a little high but full of confidence. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged.

"Neither are you." Mikoto immediately started to glare at me again, her smile falling away.

"But don't think you can beat me." She said as she charged at me. Her body shimmered before disappearing. My eyes widened as I realized what just happened.

 _Genjutsu?_

Something impacted with my ribs, sending me flying and reaching the edge of the arena. I skidded along the line separating the arena from the others and looked up to try to find her, though I couldn't see her. As I was focusing my chakra to release myself of the genjutsu, another hit collided with my sternum and I collapsed, my hands leaving their place to grasp at my chest.

I was hit once more and my face collided with the dirt before a weight settled on my back and something cool laid on the back of my neck.

"You lose." I heard Mikoto mutter

 _ **Prove Your Worth**_

 _Defeat Mikoto Uchiha in a spar and prove that you are more than another civilian born student._

 _Objective: Defeat Mikoto Uchiha [Failed]_

 _Bonus Objective: Make Mikoto Uchiha acknowledge you [Completed]_

 _Reward: 350 EXP_

 _Bonus Reward: 100 EXP_

"Yeah… Guess I do." I agreed and she kept her position for another few moments before getting off me. I immediately got up and held my hand in the sign of reconciliation. She seemed shocked for a moment before she smirked and did the same thing, our index and middle fingers wrapping around each other for two seconds.

"Since we didn't start off on the right foot, I guess we should redo that. Hi, I'm Yasuo Namikaze, I want to be an Iryonin that's strong enough to make a difference. What about you?" She stared at me for a while before chuckling.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm going to be the first female Hokage…" She smirked before letting a small frown take over as she looked at the ground. "No matter how my future has been decided for me."

She had obviously not meant for me to hear that last whispered part so I pretended I didn't and gave her a smile.

"I'm sure you can do it." She stared at me again before shaking her head

"Yeah, and you won't be any sort of competition for me either, girly." I raised my eyebrow at the nickname again before Sensei interrupted me from commenting.

"That is how this is supposed to happen. Sparring is meant for both parties to grow. Any aggression you have, settle it in a spar and do not let those feelings reach further than that. We are all a family, we must all look out for each other. Understood?" he asked the class and we all gave our affirmative.

"Good, now that was a fine start. Namikaze, you were planning something from the moment the spar started. You have a fine amount of innovation in that mind of yours. I saw you preparing genjutsu in advance to set up on your opponent. However, as you were going up against an Uchiha, you should have gone a different tactic. The Uchiha clan is made up of people who will have an easier time standing up to genjutsu than others and Uchiha broke out of it each time you placed a minute one on her. Also, you must work on your speed and strength. That was your overall downfall in the spar." I nodded, understanding his observation

"Now Uchiha, you were also very good. You did not do so much planning as you did let the spar dictate what you did. For now, that is fine but I do plan on getting that out of you. Letting the match dictate what you do can lead to your own failure. Instead, absorb everything that the match throws at you and slightly overestimate your opponent. With you constantly underestimating Namikaze, you did not notice the kunai that was planted into the center nor the thought that Namikaze put into where you sent the shuriken. Something was obviously planned for that and to turn a blind eye to that will not end well for you. Other than that, your prowess over genjutsu is remarkable and your speed is excellent for your age. Keep working on that and your innovation and you will achieve your goal." She nodded slowly, taking in what sensei told us as we left the circle.

I watched the matches that took place after us while also thinking over his words. All of the clan students were obviously trained as they went against the civilian born students. I guess sensei wanted to see where the civilian students were at by placing them against the clan students. It was a good idea since the clan kids usually got training before beginning the academy while the same couldn't be said for the civilian students. If you had a shinobi in your immediate family, it was more likely that you would get training but it wasn't a guarantee. For the clan kids side, I think he wanted them to realize how different everyone is. He often paired the students up that seemed like they had a different personality.

Hiashi, the stoic twin went up against a shy girl with long purple hair. She seemed to be very hesitant to even touch him and that overshadowed the skill that she showed. Hizashi, the friendlier twin, went up against the Nara. The Nara showed his intelligence but was beaten by Hizashi's strength. Even with them being twins, Hiashi's style was more of a fluid dance as opposed to Hizashi's devastating strikes.

The Akimichi went up against a civilian who was quickly overpowered and the Aburame showed a surprising amount of taijutsu for that clan as he faced off against the Yamanaka. The other civilian students spared against each other and while some needed a lot of work, most were fine at the time. As the sparing came to an end, sensei giving advice to the last two who spared, we returned to the inside and began the day.

According to sensei, we were going to convene in the main room, where we will go over the subject that was talked about in the previous class and then we will go to the arena to have a sparring session. We will then return to the room and start the academic day. The classes will go like so; Mathematics, Chakra Theory, History, Konoha Sign Language and Hand Signs, and Literature. Afterwards, we will end the day off with Bukijutsu. It was a packed day but it was all interesting.

We went like this for a few weeks and I especially liked Chakra Theory. In that class, we went over chakra in all forms, such as how Iryonins use it in their medical ninjutsu, how to correctly portion the amount of chakra for a technique, and chakra control. It was in this class that I excelled because of my near perfect chakra control. In it, I had a rival in Mikoto, Hiashi, and Hizashi. They were all also excellent at chakra control and understanding the depths of chakra. I had impressed our sensei with how I was able to keep up with the clans kids that focused on chakra control and they had recommended I see if any Iryonins would be willing to teach me anything. Dad had been extremely proud and had told me that he knew just who to ask.

Right now, it was after school. I had to really improve my bukijutsu. My aim isn't as good as others, particularly Mikoto. Every single shot she throws is a bullseye. She had even started trying to hit her kunai or shuriken in the air to get them to hit multiple bullseyes at once but she couldn't quite get it yet. She still hit the target, just not the center. I've grown what seems like a rivalry with her. I think she thinks that I'm a girl but whenever I'm about to tell her that I'm not, someone prevents me from doing so, usually Suzuki or Maku. We haven't really sparred again since that first time. Sensei was matching everyone with everyone in the class, to try to get us used to fighting different styles.

I had gone against almost everyone so far. Hiashi had utterly destroyed me with his Gentle Fist. I did know how to slightly counter it, though I couldn't sufficiently do so yet. I knew I had to predict where he was going to hit and stop the circulation of chakra from that tenketsu myself so that when he does so, I will only have to flood that particular tenketsu to open it back up. However, I wasn't advanced enough to predict where he was going to hit nor enough to isolate the tenketsu that is circulating my chakra.

Hizashi was always fun to spar, I had become sort of friends with him. He had a sort of calming nature to him that I was familiar with seeing in my best friends in my previous life. He couldn't always talk to me after school though. Apparently, he was to always be around Hiashi and he had to get back to the compound to train with him. He hasn't told me why yet but every time he talks about it, he touches his forehead. I think I remember something about their clan and its policy with certain members but I can't really recall it all.

I've also sparred with Suzuki, the sleepy Nara, and it was usually a draw or in my favor. Whenever we would draw, it would be due to both of us thinking everything through and trying to figure out the other's weakness or when I would win, it would be because Suzuki was too lazy to continue. Sensei had tried to stop that from happening but wasn't succeeding very well. I did hang out with him, Yamanaka Maku, and Akimichi Dōtō. Those three were sure that they were going to be on a team together as a form of the Ino-Shika-Cho that their family has been doing for generations. Even if those three aren't the clan heirs, their family has always been together for teams if their children are in the same age group. So when I am not training or hanging out with dad, I'm with those three. Such as right now.

"So why exactly do you wanna be an Iryonin? Why not a genjutsu specialist like your dad?" Maku asked. He was very inquisitive. He had the standard information gather mentality of his clan and even he wants to go into the Torture and Investigation Division.

"It's just how I feel. I know I can do what dad used to do and be a part if the T.I Division but I just know that won't be for me. I'd rather help people recover than break them mentally." I shrugged. After I had started the Academy, dad had told me why exactly he more or less resigned from being an active ninja. He was a part of the T.I Division and on that mission, that had taken him from us for so long, he was to be sent into Iwagakure to find and interrogate someone in particular. He wasn't able to do that and so he had to eliminate that person and eventually, he was almost tortured but got away. In that time, the Hokage ordered for my dad to take off more, especially upon seeing how jumpy he was. So, he was back for one month but in that time, he had been recovering from that situation. I didn't want anything like that to happen.

"I still say you are putting too much on your plate either way. All you have to do is marry a less aggravating woman and live on like that. Easy life and smooth sailing." Suzuki smiled to himself as he watched the leaves blowing. He was all about minimalizing all work that he did.

"Don't listen to the lazy one over here, just follow your dream Yasuo-kun." I gave Dōtō and appreciative smile. He was my favorite in the group because he was so encouraging.

"I will. I don't even pay attention to Suzuki-kun anymore." Suzuki just shrugged and leaned further into the tree we were up against.

"Su-chan!" I heard my dad call me and I prepared myself as I stood up. He picked me up and twirled me around, hugging me to his chest.

"Su-chan! Did you miss daddy? I missed you. I know you can handle yourself but I just want to be able to be here for you all the time and I can't do that if you're away but I so want to and-"

"Dad, you're rambling again." I muttered against him, futilely trying to push away from him. He stopped twirling and looked down at me.

"Oh, I am. Anyway it's whatever. I wanted to introduce you to one of our cousins… or rather, reintroduce you… Actually, I don't think you ever met her. You met your other cousin though." I blinked up at him as he absent-mindedly carried me away from the academy. I waved at the trio over his shoulder and let him continue.

"I'm so proud of you, finding yourself so early in life. When I was younger, you know, I wanted to be a kenjutsu specialist. But then I realized how much more I would have to put into my taijutsu style to further my kenjutsu and make it possible to do so with or without a sword. It wasn't for me. So, I thought of trying to do what your great grandfather did and that didn't work out so well either. But I did manage to somewhat integrate it into my genjutsu style, which is what I wanted to teach you in your last two years of the academy. Anyways, here we are." I stared at him blankly for a few moments as he dropped me to the ground. I don't even know why I question the things my dad does anymore. I turn forwards and see that we are in front of the hospital.

"We're here for the person you wanted me to learn from, right? Apparently, our cousin…" I trailed off as someone left the hospital. She had on a white coat with her blonde hair in a wild ponytail. She had brown eyes and she smiled as she saw my dad.

"Hey ossan, what did you want?" she asked and I knew I remembered seeing her before. She glanced down at me and her smile widened as she kneeled a little bit.

"Heya Yasuo-chan. You may not remember me because it's been a while but I'm Tsunade." She ruffled my hair and I blinked up at her. I knew that name.

"Hello." I greeted and she rose to her full height, facing my dad again.

"Tsunade-chan, I was wondering if you could train little Su-chan in medical ninjutsu for a little bit." She raised an eyebrow, glancing at me with what seemed to be questioning.

"You want to be an Iryonin?" she asked and I nodded.

"You do know how tough it is, right?" she turned to me and I nodded again.

"You have to have excellent chakra control. Good won't cut it. If it's anything that I don't feel is good enough, I won't teach you. Understood?" I nodded once again, my determination showing on my face because she smirked, resting a hand on my head.

"Good to know, now come on, I want to see if you have what it takes before you even start to learn anything from me." She maneuvered me away from my dad, who I could see was about to snatch me up again and into the building.

"Ossan can get really clingy with family. He did that to me when I was younger and used to do that to Nawaki when he was your age. Though, by now, Nawaki usually knows to get away from him quick enough when he gets that look on his face." I chuckled. I had noticed that Nawaki always ran when he saw my dad with the same look he would have when he picked me up. I thought he was just weirded out by it, which is very understandable, but I guess he just knows when to avoid my dad.

I followed Tsunade around the hospital before we entered a room that looked like an office. I smiled at the room. It's been so long since I've seen a doctor's office and I didn't realize how much I missed it until now. In my other life, I had been in my office almost as much as I was home. It was a familiarity that I didn't even notice until now. I followed her to her desk and sat down in the chair ahead of it. Tsunade sat down and shrugged her jacket off.

"Alright, so I don't like to beat around the bush. I want to see your chakra control. I want you to focus on the middle of your forehead." I did so without guessing as to why she wanted me to do that. My chakra pooled to the center of my forehead and I felt the area become increasingly warm.

I watched as Tsunade put her hand against my head and I felt my chakra immediately latch onto her own chakra laced hand. I rose an eyebrow at her but allowed her to do whatever she was doing. I felt as the composition of my chakra changed slightly and forced myself to not correct the composition. Her chakra eventually traveled into my body and I followed it as it moved along my chakra pathways. Just as suddenly as the chakra was in my system, it was out. I watched as she slowly removed her hand, the traces of chakra dispersing.

"Your chakra control is almost perfect. It's amazing but that doesn't mean you will take to medical ninjutsu." She said and I narrowed my eyes.

"I know I can do it. I will train myself to be able to." I told her and she gave me an amused smirk.

"Don't worry, I wasn't saying you wouldn't be able to. I just wanted to inform you that just because you have near perfect control, it doesn't mean that you will be good with medical ninjutsu. You have to have a certain mindset to be an accomplished Iryonin and I don't want to give any techniques to someone ill advised. That being said, I'll start you on medical theories and get you learning before I even attempt to teach you any jutsu. So, I don't want you attempting any jutsu until you get my say so, is that clear?" I nodded, a large smile appearing on my face.

"Good, let's get started." she stood up and I did the same. Following her to the side of her office, where a bookcase full of different scrolls lied, I watched as she pulled one scroll in particular out. She opened it and glanced at the contents before she nodded and gave it to me.

"This is the basics of medical ninjutsu and the rules that we follow as Iryonin. What I want you to do is skip over the ninjutsu section and instead read all of the theory. When you are finished with that, come to me and I will give you more theory. Working under me, you will know all of the fundamentals before we even begin to start on the diagnostic jutsu. Instead, we will be going over theory until I see fit. Is that understood?" I nodded and took the scroll from her, glancing it it's contents before nodding again and holding it tighter in my grip.

I've been through this before and I got through it/ The same is going to happen this time.

* * *

I jumped over the shuriken that was being thrown at me. In mid air, I angled my body so that the hand flowed past my shoulder and I took out my own kunai to deflect the reflected shuriken coming at me. As I landed, I immediately did a back handspring to get out of the area where ten shuriken convened. Tossing my own shuriken, I embedded it into the tree and jumped further back, implanting another kunai into the tree that I connected with, flipping myself onto the tree and latching onto it with chakra.

I spared my two assaulters a glance before molding my chakra into what I wanted.

 _ **Genjutsu: Hiding in the Trees**_

I watched as my two assaulters began to fight each other, completely ignoring where I was stationed. I moved from my spot and into the middle of the battle. Releasing the genjutsu just as I jumped, I pushed the hand of the male attacker away and grabbed his wrist, while grabbing the ankle of the female. Throwing them in opposite directions, I pulled out my last kunai and threw it high in the air as both of them landed. I sped through the hand signs I needed and kept my eye on the slowly ascending kunai.

" **Raiton: Interference**." I aimed my hand at the peaked kunai and felt as the lightning converted chakra dispelled from my hand and connected with the kunai before sending two more lightning bolts at the other two implanted kunai. I ducked as the lightning shot from the two kunai to connect in the middle, right where I was and I sent both of my assaulters a glance, seeing the female spasming and the male with some singed clothes but relatively fine. I moved out of the way as my kunai descended rapidly and watched as another jolt of electricity connected with the two of them. The female collapsed and the male began to spasm slightly. Taking my chance, I canceled the jutsu and grabbed the kunai on the ground, taking it and rushing the male.

He released a small burst of chakra and met me in time for my strike to be directed away from him. He stabbed at me with his fingers and I jumped away from him, distributing my chakra more to my left side than to my right. Ducking underneath a strike meant for my sternum, I lashed out with my leg, causing him to jump and I turned the low kick into a high-kick, connecting with his forearm. He went flying away from me but I didn't let up, continuing to engage him in taijutsu. I knew that genjutsu was useless in this situation, seeing the veins bulging around his eyes. Instead, I simply shifted the circulation from my left to my right with each blow that he attempted to make. Slowly, I began to build up chakra into my hands, making sure it has more yin chakra than natural chakra control would dictate. I watched as my hands gained a bluish-green glow to it and he narrowed his eyes at them, backing up.

I didn't let him get too far as I slashed out at him, the blade seemingly going right through his arms but as he quickly pulled the appendage away from me, I knew it did its job. I let a smirk play on my face but an impact with my ribs forced me away from him. It was so sudden that I didn't even get my feet under me and I ended up rolling a little until I painfully impacted with a tree.

"Ow." I let out, and I heard an annoyed grunt from the place I was just punted from.

"Oh, yeah my kick hurt but did you hear anything from me while getting electrocuted, huh? You are such a girl." I glared at Mikoto as she said that.

"It's because you have such an aggressive taijutsu style, Mikoto-san." Mikoto rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Whatever Hizashi, I'll do whatever I want to Girly over there since she fucking electrocuted me." I sighed, getting up from my resting place against the tree. I glanced at Hizashi and noted he made no move to correct her on her pronoun. I was right, Mikoto did think that I was a girl, though, even after months I wasn't able to correct her. It probably doesn't help that my dad always calls me Su-chan. At this point, though, I just let her call me whatever.

"I think this sparring session is over. I have to heal you two and I want to check if you left any sort of bruise. You do hit way too hard Mikoto." I sighed and she rolled her eyes again.

"Just do it girly." Sighing once more, I allowed the chakra in my hands to become green and I put my hand against Mikoto's forehead. Sending the healing chakra into her system, I saw her relax minutely as her nerves were beginning to recover. I had poured as little chakra into the lightning as I could so that it wouldn't mess up her nervous system so there wasn't much damage that needed to be fixed. Once I was done with her, I moved on to Hizashi and started to heal him. His nerves weren't very affected but I quickly reattached the tendon that I had severed with the chakra scalpel.

We had learned a lot in the past few months, particularly in the Chakra Theory class and with my sort of apprenticeship to Tsunade, I have become proficient in the most basic of the medical ninjutsu. She has only taught me the diagnostic jutsu, the basic healing jutsu, and the chakra scalpel so far but I am enjoying it. Plus, dad has been stepping up my training in the mornings. He has slowly been teaching me his variation of the Namikaze Style that focuses more on implementing genjutsu into the style. I've liked the style but I had wanted to see how it goes up against those who are resistant to genjutsu, hence why I am now training with Mikoto and Hizashi. The two of them have been close to me, kind of in a weird way.

Myself and Hizashi has hit it off, becoming fast friends and Mikoto had just been there, making me improve myself. I think of all the spars we had, I've managed to win a quarter of them. She was still stronger and faster than I was and I was still more of and improvisational person than she was but it was always a learning experience with her. I had asked them, probably a month ago, if they would like to have a training session with me and they had agreed, though with Hizashi, he had to get permission from his father to be able to. I think it still had something to do with his supposed duty to the other family.

"It's a good practice, Su-chan, Uchiha-chan, Hyuuga-kun." I turned around and waved at my parents as they walked towards us. Mikoto gave them a sweet smile and I rolled my eyes. To adults, she would act nice but around anyone in the class, we knew her to be a grumpy person, well and sensei, but nothing could get past sensei.

"Thank you, Namikaze-san. Excuse me, but I will be needed home soon. I will see you both in class." Hizashi stated, becoming more formal and bowing slightly, causing me to frown. He also was like Mikoto, putting on a front while in the presence of his brother or other people who are adults or in the Hyuuga clan. But around Mikoto and myself, he was his usual fun-loving self. I glanced at Mikoto and she rolled her eyes with a sigh, following Hizashi as he began to walk away.

"I also have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Namikaze-san, but I'll see you in class, Su-chan." She skipped off, looping her arm with Hizashi and started whispering to him. I gave them a small smile. We were an odd set of friends/rivals but I liked it.

"So, what's up?" I asked, letting my dad put me on his shoulders.

"Well, we just came from seeing Tsunade-chan." My dad started off and I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed reserved. I glanced at my mom and saw a soft smile on her face as she had her arms crossed.

"Oh, why?" I questioned. I liked Tsunade, she was really knowledgeable but she is in the hospital working at this time.

"We have some good news, Su-chan! You're gonna be a big brother!" my dad exclaimed, and my mom chuckled, rubbing her stomach absently.

 _Brother…_

* * *

 **Status**

 _ **Name:**_ _Yasuo Namikaze_

 _ **Level:**_ _11_

 _ **Experience:**_ _780/2350_

 _ **Title:**_ _Reborn (Medic)_

 _ **Class:**_ _Academy Student_

 _ **Specialization:**_ _N/A_

 _ **HP:**_ _1720_

 _ **CP:**_ _2260_

 _ **Strength (STR):**_ _47_

 _ **Dexterity (DEX):**_ _51_

 _ **Vitality (VIT):**_ _42_

 _ **Intelligence (INT):**_ _96_

 _ **Wisdom (WIS):**_ _98_

 _ **Luck (LUK):**_ _11_

 _ **Stat Points:**_ _0_

 _ **Status:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Perks:**_ _Cognizant Mind_

* * *

 _ **Reviews Answered**_

 _Kumbrakarna_ : Thanks for the review

 _Zecore_ : Well, you got a part of your answer, thanks.

 _BankaiMinazuki_ : Thanks, glad to give you something to love.

 _Kshail_ : Thanks for both reviews. To the first one, yeah, in this life Yasuo's brain composition is different from the original and will slowly become devoid of the others. To the second, he was more interested in the evolving perk than the static one.

 _Guest (Aug 9)_ : Thanks, I appreciate it.

 _Coldblue_ : Possibly for experimentation though there is around ten years separating them. Hit the nail with one of the people. Good idea with the chakra control and he is slowly developing that. Yes to training Kurenai and Hana at some point, unsure with Kabuto. Possibly as a change of pace. Thanks for the two reviews, gave me a lot to think about.

 _RadioPoisoning_ : Thank you for that catch, also all of the students are not only clan kids, the ones I mentioned are only the ones that I have thought of so far, some being canon characters. If anyone wants to send any ocs in that are civilian born or have some ninja training, I would gladly try to introduce them into the class. Though, there are some that have a ninja in the family, some don't it just depends on the family.

 _Kelstar159_ : Possibly to one of those, most likely not for the other. And yeah, he has realized that but he needs more than just that beat down to understand that.

 _Music Minded_ : Everyone has their own motivations. Mikoto's is to become the first female Hokage and decide her own future, Hizashi's is to break free from the things holding him, and even the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka has a goal. My scaling is different from others, I simply know the general outline and until the birth, Yasuo probably won't actually get an observation skill and see how different that is.

 _Jolteongrl_ : I would love to do _Game of the Fairies_ though _Game of the Titans_ would be hard for me since I've seen one random episode and wasn't very interested.

 _Guest (Aug 10)_ : Thanks, appreciate the review and I'll keep that in mind. In the end, I'm also open to either.


End file.
